


In the Arena

by seidrlightning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human(ish), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fawning, Forced Orgasm, Gladiators, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Let me stress that this is an AU, Lots of nude and half naked gladiators, M/M, Medical examinations and prostate exams, Minor modern influences such as the way those from Midgard talk, Nonconsensual fellatio, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant bottom!Thor, Rough Sex, Slowish build, Violence, Violence and lots of it, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrlightning/pseuds/seidrlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is captured from his native village and forced to fight for the House of Laufeyson (among other things *wink*). He holds nothing but contempt for his surroundings and his only comfort comes from his brother and friends who were taken with him, that is until he finally meets the Lord of the House and his new master, Prince Loki Laufeyson...</p><p>Gladiator-style Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay *cracks fingers*, this idea has been floating around for so long and a [post](http://velvet-toucher.tumblr.com/post/81174214459/more-gladiator-chris-dominus-tom-sketchs-tom-is) I saw on Tumblr kicked the muse into an unbearable overdrive.
> 
> There are quite a few things to mention before we hop on this crazy-train:
> 
> \- The Nine Realms are nine continents/countries (think Australia) with a King presiding over each.
> 
> \- Every one is human except the dwarves and trolls, but the lifespans are like that of the Aesir in the Thor universe.
> 
> \- Thor's family isn't royal and are in no way related to King Bor that is presiding over Asgard.
> 
> \- I'm using the terms of my choice on Loki's and Amora's titles - the dominus and domina thing just makes me think of Spartacus and trust me you may not want that.
> 
> \- There's free travel around the continent-countries so don't think it's odd to see a name from Norse Mythology and someone from the MCU (those MCUs come from Midgard as will be noted in the descriptions of the characters).
> 
> \- Things may (are) going to get cringe-worthy so be prepared for gore and the like.
> 
> \- **Things have been altered to fit the story and universe I've created, so unless it's outrageously glaring, don't bug me about it.**
> 
>  
> 
> If you spot any errors let me know so I can fix them. Comments are always appreciated, but aren't necessary for me to continue. This will be updated on a weekly basis until I finish with BDC. Enjoy!

_Jotunheim_

 

_Clink!_

The swords clashed together as the crowd roars.

The atmosphere was charged with excitement and lust for blood and death as the sweat, dirt, and blood covered men met head on in the arena. 

Tyr, the Champion of the House of Laufeyson, a man praised for his skill and victories despite the fact that he bore only one hand. Most of his opponents took it as a sign of weakness, and it proved fatal every time. It would seem that this bout would be no different.

Gmot, the Champion of the House of Kvasir, shifted the weight of his blade in an attempt to use Tyr’s disability to knock him off balance. It would prove to be his folly. His shifting left his face vulnerable and Tyr didn’t waste any time crashing his forehead into Gmot’s nose, the man crying out and staggering back. Tyr followed him swiftly and kicked the sword from Gmot’s hand, rendering him defenseless and closed in for the kill, his blade finding a home in his opponent’s throat.

Tyr roared along with the crowd and raised his weapon in victory as the body collapsed, his dark blue eyes flickering up to the balcony where his master and mistress sat. His master awarded him with a nod and his mistress offered him a saucy wink before he bowed to them both and left the arena.

Amora fanned herself to stave off the heat of summer. “Looks like you need to find yourself a new champion Lord Kvasir.”

Fuming, the man in question stood up abruptly and stomped off.

Amora looked over to her companion with a mischievous look. “It would seem that he’s getting a head start on the matter.”

Loki, the eldest prince of Jotunheim and the Lord of the House of Laufeyson, chuckled at his companion’s guile. “I am sure his wife will be most unhappy. Their warriors always underestimate our champion. Until their masters learn to break them of the habit, they will continue to drain their purses on both losses and men.”

Loki collected their winnings and they got up from their seats, several servants and guards trailing them immediately.

Amora leaned on him dramatically. “Must you leave me, dear friend?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Will there be no one to provide you with entertainment while I am away, my lady?”

“None with such a combination of wit, grace, and brusqueness, my lord.”

“I’m sure you will manage. Anthony is not one to be trusted alone with such important manners. He nearly started a war between the Vanir and the Dwarves because of his ‘prank’ of making the crowns of their kings disappear and blaming it on the other. And my father claims to have need of me.”

“How long until you are back from council?”

“Should things run smoothly, a fortnight. You and I are well aware that things do not run smoothly where my father and King Bor are concerned.”

They exited the arena, a team of horses lied in wait for them - half were strapped to a carriage and pointed in the direction of Utgard, the country’s capital, and the other in the opposite direction pointed towards Asgard, where this year’s council of leaders and their closest advisors were to meet.

Amora lowered her voice to but a whisper. “Take care of yourself, Loki. Svad and his men are on the outskirts of Asgard scouting.”

“If there is one thing I am the master at-”

“It is lying and looking after yourself. Yes, you’ve told me this many times, but I do worry.”

Loki resisted the urge to snort, Amora worries only for herself (not that he would ever blame her, he was the exact same way which was why that had gotten along decently enough), should he return on his death bed or not return at all, Amora would be removed from his House, despite her role as its lady and mistress since they were not wed.

Loki took her hand in his and planted a chaste kiss on it, handing her the purse of coins. “I bid you farewell, my lady.”

“I shall be among the first to welcome you back, my lord.”

Loki offered her a quick bow which she matched with a well-practiced curtsy; climbing onto his horse, he waited for his elite guards to mount their own steeds before shoving off to meet his father at the borders between Jotunheim and Asgard.

Amora was an Aesir who travelled from place to place across the globe, stirring up trouble wherever she could amongst the nobility of the countries she set up shop in. She had come to Jotunheim half a century ago, hoping to swindle its eldest prince of his riches with both her staggering beauty and charm; she failed of course, Loki proving to be just as much of a rare jewel as she was with twice the cunning, plus her charms had no effect on him since he preferred the rough touch of a man than the soft caresses of a woman. 

Instead of turning her in or doing away with her himself, Loki decided to keep her around for her ability to keep up (as much as one could anyway) with his scathing mockery and because she shared his love of causing mischief. When he demanded and was given his own House by his father just two decades ago, she was the natural choice for his mistress when his father complained that he needed one, Loki’s only stipulation being that he would not be forced to marry and after arguing with his father and his High Council, they granted him the right to remain unwed.

Once he’d gotten his affairs in order, he took an interest in the ways of the warriors - not as a fighter, because Loki would in no way be so barbaric like his father - and sought to accumulate his own clan as both personal guards when necessary or as gladiators, a special form of warrior that fought to the death or as demonstration against other warriors, wild beasts, and convicted men that were sentenced to death. These warriors were known only to Midgardians until the turn of this millennia where it became commonplace for those with the financial means to have their own lanistas to compete in arenas built just for the purpose of fighting to the death.

He’d quickly muted his father’s on-going complaints about him when he showed his eye for picking the best and winning many a tournament earned them quite the reputation - there were few Houses that provided them with worthy enough adversaries to defeat one of his men. His warriors were procured through both legal and illegal (he wouldn’t be Loki without breaking a few laws, now would he?) means: men that approached the lanistas themselves or joined the auctions wholeheartedly who wanted to prove their might and sold their lives away to their masters for glory, those who had no other option to feed themselves and their families and sacrificed themselves to the auctions, and those that were “scouted” or taken away from their homes by personal scouters of the lanista or by those who would sell them in black auctions.

Loki would have to make sure to steer clear of Svad’s scouting area so he wouldn’t rouse suspicions from his father or the other kings and advisors. Svad was well skilled at what he did and Amora held almost as good of an eye for warriors as Loki himself did, things would be in good hands while he was away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Asgard_

 

“I believe that Mother shall like my gift the best.” Balder bragged, holding up cuttings from many different types of flowers found around the forest on the outskirts of their small village.

“You are mistaken, she spends more time weaving than gardening, dear brother. She will like mine better.” Thor refuted, a sack full of yarns and threads tucked under his arm.

Both also carried a cured haunch of meat from their latest hunting of boars, the tusks of the beasts tucked into a pouch on Thor’s hip for their father and they sold several parts to the markets to acquire something lovely for their mother. Since both of their arms were occupied, Thor moved to use a boot clad foot to knock on the door.

“Don’t you dare!” Both men could hear their mother call from the inside. Frigga opened the door, giving Thor a mock look of disdain. “Your feet are made for the ground, not my door. Come inside.”

Balder went in first, ducking down so he wouldn’t hit the doorframe and Thor followed his lead, Frigga closing the door behind them. 

“Where is Father?” Balder asked, looking around.

“Sleeping. The old coot wore himself out with the crops and livestock yesterday. I tell him he hasn’t been a young man in centuries yet he still works like he is.” She sighed with exasperated fondness. “I heard you boys made quite the catch this hunt.”

“Would you expect any less of us, Mother?” Thor sat the haunch down next to Balder’s and shoved him over to present his gift to her first.

Frigga rolled her eyes and shook her head at the antics of her youngest and took the sack, her smile widening when she wrestled it open to reveal the yarns and threads. Balder eased it from her hands and sat it on a nearby table, earning a scowl from Thor, bowing down and presenting his own gift to her.

“To add to your already perfect garden, m’lady.”

Frigga giggled and accepted the bundle, already plotting in her mind where the different reds, blues, and yellows were going to go. “Would you boys like to stay for dinner? I’m sure all your hard work in the hunt in both animal and gift deserves a reward and I may have already baked it this morn.”

Both men nodded eagerly, their mother’s apple pie was famous around these parts, neighbors and passers through alike have stopped by to grovel for a slice.

“Let me just put these in a warmer place and I’ll get you two a-”

There was a ruckus in the distance that put all three of them on alert.

“Stay here.” Thor tossed behind them as he and Balder ran out of the house to investigate.

It appeared as if something was going amiss around the markets, Thor and Balder pulling out their swords before making a dash for it. The disturbance was caused by an outfit of men bearing horses and large carriage like structure. They didn’t appear to be lethal but they were causing harm and destruction to the area around them. The brothers rushed into the fray, quickly losing sight of each other; Thor rounded on the first intruder, sweeping his legs from under his feet before using the butt of his sword to knock him unconscious. The next marauder was caught mid swing, Thor easily deflecting the attack and sent the man crashing into one of his companions.

He guided several women and children to safety, looking for his brother as he faced off with several other invaders - his heart nearly stopped when he finally found him, Balder was lying still on the ground. Thor bent down to check for a pulse, nearly collapsing with relief when he felt the steady beating of his heart. Other men from the village had joined in on thwarting the interlopers by then so he focused solely on his brother. He slapped him on the cheek, mindful of the bruise he could see forming near his temple.

“Brother. Brother!” He slapped him again, much harder this time. “Balder!”

Blue eyes shot open and observed him with confusion before he became aware of their surroundings and his eyes widened with realization.

“We’re being attacked!”

“Yes, and it appears that you have been struck.”

“One minute I was helping this woman who was with child to one of the hostels and next thing I know - Thor!” 

Thor turned around just in time to see thick netting rain down upon them, and the more they fought to get free the more tangled they got. They were surrounded by several of the men, one seated upon a horse looking down upon them.

“Master will like these two. Put them with the other three and we’ll be off.”

That was the last thing both brothers heard before they were dealt a blow each, darkness swallowing up the world around them.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives in Asgard, Thor arrives at the House of Laufeyson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm siked at the response the first chapter got and I'm glad you guys thought this was a good enough idea to pursue! The medical equipment in the wealthier parts of all the countries are Earthly in nature. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Comments make the author giddy with happiness but aren't necessary for me to continue. Enjoy!

Thor groaned as he slowly came to, a dull ache crawling through his skull.

“Brother?”

He eased himself up into a sitting position, mindful of both the chains he now wore and the way that the dark world seemed to spin around him.

“Brother?”

“Balder?”

“Thank the Norns above! You’ve been out for quite a long time.”

It was pitch black in whatever they were riding in but he could pinpoint his brother’s voice to be on his far left.

“We expected you to be one of the first up, you do have the hardest head, friend.”

“Fandral? You are here as well?”

“As am I.”

“Volstagg?”

“Hogun as well.” Balder supplied.

“Where are we?”

“In the large carrier. We’ve been taken.” Fandral answered.

“Taken? Where? Why us?”

“I believe,” Hogun spoke up, “that we have been scouted.”

“No,” Thor breathed. “What of our village? They shall have little to no defense against those marauders!”

“The intent wasn’t to harm or kill, but to test our strength and take the best fighters. It’s what they do in a scout.” Balder said.

“Mother, Father! Volstagg, your wife and children! Where do they take us?”

“I’ve heard such tales. We are to be taken to a lanista, trained to fight in the arenas. We will no longer be our own men.” Volstagg recounted somberly.

“No,” Thor shook his head even though he knew they couldn’t see him. “There has to be a way out of this! We are not slaves or peasants in need of servitude or greedy warriors that fight for glory.”

“Which is why they scout in the first place, Thor.” Balder explained. “I am well-versed in such tales as well. Should we refuse, we will be put to death. Should we fight, we may have a chance at escaping. There have been few instances where these warriors have bought their freedom, though I wouldn’t hold my breath and once every hundred years or so there’s a battle royal where the victor wins his freedom.”

“Freedom that we already have! That we were born with!” Thor protested. “We should alert whomever we see when we stop.”

“These events draw in many crowds and in turn, plenty of coin. If they are not caught in the city or villages themselves mid-scout, those of the law tend to turn their heads in the other direction.”

“So we are to accept our fate then?” Thor whispered.

“For now, Brother? Yes.”

Thor would do no such thing. There had to be another way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki stood tall and held his head high as he walked beside his father and king to the High Council room. Everything he saw was made of gold or some type of precious metal and Loki couldn’t help but sneer at the bold and brash way Bor unnecessarily flaunted his wealth. Sure, Loki was no stranger to displaying the depths of his own purse but his House was much more subtle in its grandeur, much like the lord and prince himself.

“Bor and his unneeded extravagance. The sooner we take our leave the better.”

It appeared that this was one of the rare thoughts he shared with his father.

They arrived at a monumental set of doors which two Einherjar opened for them and their entourage. They were instantly bombarded with noise when they entered - kings and selected advisors from all nine sovereign entities sat at the food-ladened long table while diplomats, lords, ladies, and servants buzzed around.

“Loki my man!”

He heard his father snort. “Such a lack of decorum. It is a shame that he is to inherit the title of King of Midgard when Howard passes.”

Loki shot him grin and walked over to greet one Anthony Stark. “Tony.”

“Loki, how goes it?”

The pale man still couldn’t believe that this was the way they spoke in Midgard, their king’s son no less, but he admits that he’s grown rather fond of the short man before him. Rather, he tolerates him anyway.

“As well as it can now that I am here.”

“Good thing too, got into a bit of a bind last time without you nagging me.”

“I do not disagree with your actions, just the way that they were carried out. You should have been more discreet.”

“Spoken from the mouth of the Master of Trickery and Deception.” Tony wiggled his fingers in his face, which Loki gladly smacked down.

“And you are but a fledgling in such arts. Shall I teach you the way of the master?”

“I knew you had something planned, Mischief! Lay it on me!”

Loki pulled Tony over to a secluded corner, far away to be out of earshot but close enough so they wouldn’t look suspicious as he relayed his plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor had fallen into slumber several times before they came to a full stop, the sudden jerk waking them all.

“It would seem that we have arrived.”

Light flooded their senses as the doors to the carrier was opened, men flooding in and putting hoods over their heads before dragging them out to the ground. Each man stumbled, too disoriented and hungry to fight back against their captors. It was a while before they stopped and were knocked over, the sound of cloth shearing as their captors tore at their clothes with daggers and their boots were tugged from their feet. They were doused with water repeatedly until their captors deemed them clean enough to stand them up.

They were lined up, the clicking of heels in the distance getting louder until it stopped right in front of them. Thor blinked as the hood was pulled off of him, his eyes burning as they fought to adjust to daylight. Once he recovered he looked to find that he was one of about twenty who stood in a line, those who had come willingly were unbound while those like himself were chained. Guards stood at the ready as two women - a blonde and a brunette - started at the end opposite Thor.

It was the blonde that spoke. “I am Lady Amora but from this moment forward you will address me as Mistress and when my lord returns he will be addressed as Master. You are new potential recruits to the House of Laufeyson. Should we find you of top form this morn, you will be granted the privilege of training in _the_ best lanista of this land and should you survive your first bout, you will be fighting for not only the glory of this House but all of Jotunheim. We are generous enough to inquire after your names but should you be unwilling to give it, one will be assigned to you.” Amora stood tall as she looked the first man in the eye. “Your name?”

“Delling, Mistress.”

“You are in luck today, Delling. Send him to the healers for his examination.” A guard stepped up to do her bidding.

She looked the next man over and frowned, waving him off, not even bothering to know his name. “See if someone else wants him.”

The rest of the men were sent away just as he had been or at least asked to give their names before they were rejected, her head shaking more and more as she went down the row until she got to Hogun.

“Your name?”

“Hogun, Mistress.”

“Quiet but deadly. Healers.” She moved on and Hogun was taken away.

“Your name?”

“Volstagg, Mistress.”

Amora pursed her lips. “A rather rotund man. It could work in your favor. Take him to the healers. Your name?”

“Fandral, Mistress.” Fandral, ever the charmer even in this situation, offered her a quick grin which she gladly returned.

“You strike me as a talker. It would be good to throw off your opponent. To the healers with you. Your name?”

“Balder, Mistress.”

“Your face belies your form. Great for deception. The healers you shall go.”

Alas, she stopped in front of him. Both women did a double take of his form.

“Your name?”

He held his tongue.

The woman raised her brow.

He still remained silent.

“A lack of hearing will do you no good in the arena. Your name?”

Thor caught Balder’s pleading eyes as he was carried out of the room. _Just cooperate, Brother._ It read.

“I am Thor.” He waited a beat. “Mistress.”

“Well Thor, your physique is that of a god and your stubbornness speaks of resilience and your arrogance must be born of confidence. I would be a fool not to send you to the healers.”

Two guards flanked him as he was led away by a third.

“Have you ever seen such perfection, dear sister?”

“Looks are one thing, Lorelei, skills are another. Though he is very fine of form.”

“He is big _everywhere_. And he was only flaccid!”

“He shall prove to be quite popular in our ‘Natt med Utskeielser’. Let’s hope his size isn’t for naught.”

“I should think that Tyr finally has suitable competition.”

Amora scowled at her sister. “Never! Tyr is a veteran in the art of battle, that one is but an upstart!”

“I was merely making observation, Sister. Has his time in your bedchambers slotted you away from your objectivity?” Lorelei smirked. 

“Both his reputation and skill speak the words I do not have to.” Amora huffed and hurried off, her sister trailing behind her at a slower pace.

 

\----------------------------

 

Thor was led to a large room that was sectioned off by thick dividers, he was shoved into one of those sections where there was a bed and many machines and objects he’s never seen before. He wasn’t left alone for long, a petite woman slipped inside and closed the curtain.

“Wow, you’re big.” She shook her head and looked mortified at her choice of words. “I didn’t mean it like that, I meant - I - oh dear.”

Thor found himself smiling for the first time since his capture. By the pattern of her speech she must be Midgardian, his village had quite of few travelers from Midgard make their way through on their way to the capital.

“Um, I’m Dr. Foster. Jane Foster. And once my assistant gets here we’ll be giving you your exam.”

“Thor. You are from Midgard.”

Dr. Foster washed her hands. “Yeah, New Mexico to be exact. How did you know?”

“Frequent travelers through our village.”

“You’re in chains. You didn’t come willingly, did you? My goodness I can’t believe he still lets Svad go out and -”

“Here I am!” Another woman poked her head in before sliding past the curtain. “We ready? Ooo, aren’t you a gorgeous piece of beefcake. You kinda look like one of the other guys here, he your brother or something?”

“Darcy! Just help me get this over with!”

“It is Balder you speak of. He is indeed my brother.”

“Two hot guys in one fam. Your parents should be praised.”

“Darcy!”

“Fine. Fine.” Darcy skipped over and washed her hands, flicking some of the excess water over at Dr. Foster before drying them with what appeared to be brown bits of cloth from a container. 

They both donned gloves made of some blue material and before he knew it he was in a haze of poking and prodding - his finger was pricked by some tiny device and the small well of blood was collected, he only flinched when a needle was stuck in his arm and he watched as more blood was drawn, something was stuck in both his ears, a tiny light was flashed in both his eyes and ears, a cold circular object was placed over his heart while some strap was wrapped over the bend of his arm and tightened every time Dr. Foster squeezed the bulb that was attached to it, and a small hammer was used to tap at his knees.

“Okay.” Dr. Foster pulled on another pair of gloves, Darcy handing her a tube. “I’m gonna need you to stand up, turn around, and bend over.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s going to be real quick, I promise. I have to check your colon and prostate.” She smeared some clear substance on her pointer and middle fingers.

Thor opened his mouth to protest.

“Please. I have to do this. I don’t like it any more than you do, Thor. The quicker the better.”

He reasoned that Dr. Foster was just doing as she was told and Darcy had turned and began to clean up to give him some measure of privacy. He did as instructed and braced himself, his face contorting as he was prodded on the inside, his hate for this House growing a thousand-fold. It was over quickly as promised and Darcy handed him a folded piece of cloth. He slipped it on, thankful for the little bit of modesty it gave him.

“It was nice to meet you.” Dr. Foster gave him a timid smile. “Good luck, Thor.”

It was then that the guards that had escorted him reappeared to take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Natt med Utskeielser' means 'night with excesses' (a.k.a. night of debauchery!) in Norwegian. At least according to Google Translator.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Loki and Thor and company meet the other gladiators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any errors please let me know so I can fix them. Comments are highly appreciated but aren't strictly necessary. Enjoy!

Loki looked up from where he was unpacking his things at the sound of a knock on the door. “Come,” he called out before turning back to his work.

“Loki, it is always a pleasure to see you.”

Loki deliberately turned. “Malekith.”

Malekith is the eldest son of King Grendell and the crowned prince of Svartalfheim. He too had acquired his own House and lanista (after hearing of Loki’s own ambitions, of this Loki had no doubt), but where Loki decided to start from scratch Malekith received a great few of his men from his father.

“It is quite debatable whether or not the sentiment is returned.” Loki went back to his unpacking.

The newcomer chuckled. “As acerbic as usual, I see.”

“I have been told that I am not of the friendly sort, Malekith. Why are you here?”

“Can’t one stop by to see an old friend?”

“Even acquaintance is taking it a bit far. You’ve made your intentions quite known that last time we encountered one another and my mind is still made up, I thought my actions we clear enough.”

“Ah, I did not come to dwell on our past meetings, I merely came to inquire as to your health and lanista.”

Loki snorted in disbelief. “My health is quite well as you can see, but I may catch ill from your prolonged presence. My affairs are my own and consequently, none of your business.”

“From what I heard, you are doing quite well. Better than your father ever did. Will you offer sacrifice to Farbauti at the year-end tournament?” Malekith gave him an amused smile.

Farbauti the Accursed was well known and feared amongst gladiator and audience alike, he was one of the gladiators of old that he had “inherited” from his father.

“I come here to participate in the usual politics, not entertain your endless amount of undeserved gloating. Your _father’s_ gladiators are formidable, yes, but your other pursuits and attributes leave a lot to be desired.”

Loki saw the first stirrings of anger in the older prince’s eyes - he was highly unconcerned.

“I see that your impudence is still quite prominent.”

Loki waved a hand in his direction. “You come to my chambers on a whim after throwing yourself at me and without prior invitation and you expect kindness?” he laughed, “And to think I was concerned about finding some measure of humor while I am in this wretched place.”

Face red with anger, Malekith turned sharply and marched out of Loki’s rooms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The other five donned the same piece of cloth that he did, Thor noticed as he was hurried along the seemingly endless corridors of the House. This was the grandest place he’s ever been in, but the circumstances of him being there diminished any excitement he could have had about taking in all of the columns, marble, gold, and ivory.

Eventually they were led outside to what appeared to be the training grounds, men of many different shapes and sizes battling one on one, off alone working on their balance and technique, or working on practice dummies. A man of dark color stood tall, his golden eyes trained on each and every man as he strolled through with whip in hand.

Those eyes locked on them as the guards brought them to a stop on the very edge of the grounds.

“Halt!” he called out, and the activities came to a sudden halt.

“New recruits.” The man said as he came to a stop in front of them. “I do not believe I have need to tell you of my place or yours. I am not one for the fancy titles my master or mistress prefers, you will need only to address me as Heimdall. Your names?”

“Delling.”

“Volstagg.”

“Fandral.”

“Hogun.”

“Balder.”

“Thor...of Asgard.” Thor ignored the look his brother shot him.

“Hm.” Heimdall observed him quietly before turning back to the men that were looking on from afar. “You are released for your midday meal.”

The buzz began as the men stashed away their weapons and headed for an older building on the far side of grounds.

“Release them so that they shall join their new brethren. I am sure that your questions will be answered as you eat.” Heimdall walked around them into the House as the guards released them from their bonds, urging them forward to the building.

The ruckus dimmed only slightly when they arrived; led by Volstagg, they joined the line where food was being served on less than formidable cutlery. Thor was surprised that they weren’t given gruel or slop like he had imagined, instead they were given different meats and vegetables. The selection wasn’t as grand as that of what the royalty consumed but it was obvious that the master of this House knew that a solid diet made for better warriors, he was begrudgingly impressed.

They were at a loss as to where to sit, suspicious and distasteful looks were sent their way by some while others were only curious. It was that of the curious sort that waved them over to a table near the back of the small building, with just enough seats for all of the new recruits to sit.

“So you’re the new guys we heard that we were getting, sup?” One man, shorter than most of the men at the table, greeted them.

“Ignore everything he says. I’m Steve.” One of the larger men, his hair a dirty blonde and his eyes an honest blue, spoke up. “This here is James, though he prefers Bucky, the guy that just spoke is Clint, we call him Hawkeye from time to time due to his aim with throwing daggers and shooting the odd arrow or two, to the big guy’s right is Luke, followed by Harry, James number two a.k.a. Logan, and Johnny’s next to him. You’ll get to know some more of the guys here but we’re kind of a little formed group.”

“Judging from your pattern of speech and your names I assume that all of you are from Midgard?” he heard his brother ask, “This is Thor, the big guy that’s already halfway through his plate that you mentioned is Volstagg, next to him is Hogun, and beside him is Fandral. Most of us are from Asgard, Hogun is Vanir.”

“I am Delling, I hail from Svartalfheim.”

Clint eyed the two of them. “You two look alike. You bros or something?”

Balder nodded at Clint’s question. “We are indeed brothers.”

“Man,” Clint sat back. “How’d they manage that?”

“We were captured from our village while defending our people.” Thor took a vicious bite from what appeared to be a leg of mutton, a creature native to Midgard.

Clint, Steve, and “Bucky”, who were all seated across from him, cringed.

“A scout job, eh?” Steve shook his head. “You have something in common with the rest of us then.”

“Logan’s been here the longest of us. Scouted six years ago?” Bucky looked to him for confirmation, the man grunting his agreement. “The rest of us were taken in the same pack, one of the biggest batches Svad ever took, a little over three years ago.”

Thor felt himself relax somewhat. These men are here just as unwillingly as he was, though they seemed to have mellowed over their time here. He didn’t think he it would be the same for him.

“More and more of us are being scouted, those at the top are turning their heads more. You don’t find those like Tyr anymore.” Luke, he believe that was the man’s name, said.

“Tyr?” Balder questioned.

Steve nodded his head over to the one of the louder groups, the man was very easy to spot with his heavy air of arrogance. “Came in around the same time Logan did, maybe a little earlier. Unlike Logan, he came for a shot at glory. Needless to say he has it, he’s the champion of this House.”

“He has only one hand.” Delling commented.

“Don’t let that fool you,” Harry spoke after he swallowed his bite. “Too many make that mistake only to end up bleeding out on the dirt of the arena.”

Thor only looked as he chewed; Harry was wise in his advice, their father had been a young man when he lost his eye and yet he made one of the most prominent warriors in their village until his age had caught up to him. Just then Tyr looked up from his cup and their eyes met, the clear challenge in those dark blue eyes made Thor bristle. It was only mere seconds before Tyr tore his gaze away to one of those in his throng, but it was enough for Thor to know that they were not going to get along in the slightest way.

He felt a tight squeeze on his shoulder, he turned to the familiar blue of his brother’s. He released some of his tension into the gesture.

Balder turned to Steve. “So, what of the training we will receive?”

“At the beginning of the week we do drill work - climbing, running, etcetera - then we have the bouts like you saw when you came in - sometimes we’re left to our own devices and sometimes we are paired by Heimdall. And at the end of the week, should we have issues in need of resolving in a fair fight or just for entertainment’s sake, the arena is set up for challenges, competitions, and sparring.” Steve elaborated. “It’s the end of the week and we’ve got a few sparring rounds and competitions lined up for tonight. There’s drinks available, some of the servants come out and every so often the Master or Mistress comes out for a while.”

Thor nodded. “What of our first bout in the arena?”

It was Bucky that answered this time. “It’s different according to your perceived skill and resilience. It’s really the choice of the Master or Mistress. The majority of us aren’t put in death matches but there have been a few who have been, I believe Tyr was one of them.”

A young servant poked his head into the entrance of the building, Tyr getting up and leaving behind him.

Thor frowned.

Clint snickered. “I guess the Mistress wants the d.”

“What?”

“Oh, I forgot you guys are Aesir. The d is a common Midgardian slang for the dangly bit between your legs. Thank heavens we got to you first, you have so much to learn!”

“I reiterate that you should ignore everything he says.”

“What of the Mistress and this d, then?” Fandral leaned forward.

“She’s taken a ‘special’ interest in Tyr, I guess it’s the allure of him being champion or whatever. After we leave that hall we’re owned, slaves basically - we’re to do whatever we’re told, we’ve seen enough of the consequences shout we do otherwise. It’s a thought that you will have to get used to, especially because of the Natt med Utskeielser.”

“What does that mean?”

Clint took a sip of his water. “It’s a night once a month where royalty all over the world come to have a taste of the produce.”

Bucky sighed. “At its basest level we get whored out to rich people with titles.”

The hatred he held for this place increased tenfold.

“It’s not all that bad unless you get picked by one of the older ones or someone wants to top.” Luke shrugged. “It’s pretty sweet when you’re called on by those noble women who’s stuck to an old geezer. They’re pretty eager.”

“And we are expected to service the same people who would just as readily watch us fight for our lives?” 

Steve gave Thor an understanding look and a bitter smile. “After a while it becomes routine just like the drills and the training.”

“Only once a month though?” Fandral winced, it was not uncommon to see him with a different woman every few days or less.

“Yeah, unless you’re brave enough to sneak around with a servant or gain the favor of the Master or Mistress. Though the Master himself has yet to do so as far as I know.” Clint winked at Thor. “Who knows, you look good enough to tempt him.”

Clint’s laugh was caught off by an elbow to the side by Steve.

Thor glared hard at him. There was no way in Niflheim he would ever bow to such whims of their “Master”, he would rather meet his death first.

There was the distinct sound of a gong in the distance.

Steve clapped his hands together. “Whelp, mealtime's over. Let’s get back to it boys.”


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the week event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about the response to this fic, thank you gals and guys! If you spot anything amiss please let me know. Comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

Thor leaned on one of the columns that held the balcony aloft as he watched the activities going on at the center of the training grounds, mug in hand. He had been teamed up with Steve earlier that day, both men working together in a mock battle with his brother and Bucky. His muscles were somewhat pleasantly sore, it having been days since he’d last done something so physical, there wasn’t much you could do while chained in a dark, moving carrier.

“Would you like a refill on that?”

Thor looked over his shoulder to find a dark haired woman holding a jug.

A servant, then.

“I am afraid that I do not partake of the ale that the others share in.”

She offered him a small smile, shaking the jug. “I know. It is water.”

Thor held out his mug. “Then I shall take you up on your offer, Lady...?”

“Sif,” the woman supplied, filling the mug to the brim with the cooled drink. “I am but a servant, ‘lady’ is not a title one would call a person of my status.”

“You would be surprised to find that even the richest of women may not deserve such a title while the poorest more than earn it.” Thor said, his mother having told him those exact same words when he had come of age. “You have my thanks, Lady Sif.”

Sif blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “You must have just arrived today, I think I would remember one of the rare gentlemen this House holds.”

Thor mulled over this, she was as much of a prisoner here as he was - it wouldn’t hurt to indulge her. “Yes, indeed.” Thor shot a quick look over to where his brother and a few of their recent acquaintances are taking part in some makeshift obstacle course. “My brother and I were scouted days prior.”

“You have my apologies.” Sif frowned. 

Thor shook his head. “I do not require them of you. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Still...”

The crowd roared as the first man crossed the finish line, Clint, who did an odd dance before nearly being bowled over by Luke and his brother. Many people came rushing over, clearing the grounds and bringing weapons forward.

“If it is of any consolation, I believe that you will do just fine in the arena. I can only hope to see your battles with my own eyes.”

“Hm.” Thor pursed his lips. “You are from Asgard.”

Sif nodded. “Yes, as are you. I was born closer to the palace. My father had fallen gravely ill and my family had accumulated debt steadfastly. When Svad had come to town with Master, rumored to be looking for servants, I offered up my own for the price of paying off those debts and a monthly stipend to my surviving mother and sisters. I was turned down until I offered lifetime servitude, there is no way that my family would have survived otherwise.”

The first two men faced off, Heimdall appearing out of nowhere to regulate the match, his golden eyes unmoving in his observation.

“I feel that I should offer you apologies of my own.”

“I do not require them either, I do not regret the decision to keep my family alive.”

“What of him?” Thor nodded to Heimdall.

“Heimdall was a gladiator of the old. Master saw his value as a trainer and weaseled from his father. Master is known for his way with words and tales - Silvertongue they call him.”

The match ended with one of the men having his weapon knocked out of his hand, the crowd laughing good-naturedly. The next few bouts they watched in silence, Thor sipping from his mug and Sif sneaking glances up at him from underneath her lashes. Murmurs began as Tyr stepped forward with two men trailing behind him, Thor straightened up from his slouch against the column. Both watched as Tyr bested both men, disabling them both of their weaponry mere moments after Heimdall called for the bout to begin.

“He is good.”

“He is the champion of this House. It is to be expected.”

A few more men challenged Tyr, only to end up without defense or flat on their backs. Thor bristled when Balder stepped up with Clint, chuckling as they got their weapons. The match was spirited but light, the two of them lasting longer than the others simply through avoidance and mucking about before they began in earnest. Thor had just started to relax when Tyr’s eyes flashed over to where he stood, their eyes meeting before a sharp movement of his handless arm shot out and nailed Balder in the face, blood immediately flowing from his nose.

Thor shot up and dropped his mug as he watched Tyr speak apologies that Thor knew was insincere, Bruce came over and guiding Balder away to patch him up.

“I feel the need for an actual spar and not some dalliance. Are there any more challengers?” He was looking directly at Thor.

“Wait-” Sif moved to grab his arm.

Thor shrugged her off as nicely as he could manage and stepped onto the dirt, picking up one of the heavier swords on his way. There was nothing but silence when the two opponents stood face to face. Steve and gang stood at attention.

“You did that on purpose.” Thor growled.

Tyr had the gall to gasp and attempt to look affronted. “You accuse me of the trickery Master is so fond of? You wound me, Thor of Asgard.”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“You seek to follow in the footsteps of those before you this night, flat on your back?” Tyr smirked.

Thor raised a brow. “You will find that it will not be easy to best me.”

“That is what I am counting on.” 

Tyr swung his blade in an arc, Thor spinning out of the way instead of doubling back like Tyr might have been expecting.

And so the match commenced without the call of Heimdall.

Thor was unsurprised at the speed and accuracy in which Tyr placed each move, heeding Harry’s warning of not underestimating the champion due to his supposed disability; he deflected each blow of the offense with a flick of the wrist. Thrusting the sparring sword, he waited for Tyr to spin out of the way and he dropped own and swept his foot in an arc, Tyr just barely managing to catch himself from falling to the ground by the forearm of his disabled arm. Tyr’s leg kicked out and Thor hopped over it easily, but the distraction allowed him to nick him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.

Thor stumbled back and Tyr shot to his feet, continuing his offensive attack. The champion swept his foot across the dirt, creating a cloud of dust that Thor fought to see through - he flipped his sword down and punched Thor in the jaw, his lip splitting from the impact. Thor glared at him with a mixture of shock and anger, the crowd behind them buzzing.

“Aw, a little cut mar your features, pretty boy?” Tyr grinned.

There was a tense moment when they both stared at each other, Thor bringing his head back and slamming it forward before Tyr had a chance to move. Tyr staggered back and tripped, quickly rolling back to his feet, blood covering most of the bottom half of his face. With an enraged snarl Tyr surged forward and Thor met him in kind, their blows aiming to cause the most harm possible. 

Suddenly their fellow gladiators rushed out, half of them grabbing Tyr and the other half detaining Thor. It took great effort but they succeeded in parting them; led by Steve, their group of allies sought to talk Thor down from his rage as they guided him to the healers.

“Thor, calm down! You do yourself and others no good in this state.” Steve reasoned. “Try to think!”

Thor ripped away from them and stalked through the entrance of the building, the others close on his heels.

“What was all that, man?” Bucky huffed as he strode beside him.

“He decided he did not want a simple sparring match and I happily acquiesced. What he did, I did in kind.”

“Why challenge him in the first place?” Steve asked. “I thought we agreed that you should keep under the radar until after your first full training week, Thor.”

Thor spun around to face his new friend. “And let him get away with what he did to my brother? You may call it an accident, but you saw not what I saw, he looked me right in the eye before that cheap shot and what he did with the dirt only confirms his underhanded ways.” He wiped away the trail of blood from his lip and continued to the healers to stop the bleeding and check on his brother.

 

\------------------------

 

Lorelei leaned over to her sister. “I told you so.”

Amora raised her head and flexed her jaw. They had arrived in time to see the beginning of fight between Tyr and Thor. She remained silent.

Lorelei snickered.

 

\-------------------------

 

Dr. Foster was just passing through when she spotted the group, her eyes widening at the sight of Thor’s lip. “Ouch. Let’s get that checked out to see if it may need stitching.”

Thor followed quietly after her, catching sight of Balder whose nose was packed with gauze and already darkening with the bruise that was forming. Balder frowned when he got a good look at Thor as he was guided to sit on a stool.

“Brother? What did you do?”

“I was going to ask that too.” Dr. Foster said.

“He faced off against Tyr and it got pretty heated near the end.” Steve answered for him.

Dr. Foster looked stunned as she dabbed at Thor’s lip with a wet cloth. “And you only walked away with a busted lip?”

Balder narrowed his eyes. “It was because of me, wasn’t it? He said that even after all this time he manages to slip up with his disabled arm. It was simply an accident.”

Thor barely flinched at the sting of the antiseptic pad dabbing at his wound. His brother was often his voice of reason and his right hand, but he also took much at face-value. “If you believe that then you are a fool. He looked to make sure I was watching before he hit you. It was a deliberate move to bait me.”

“And he succeeded.”

“You shouldn’t goad him, Thor.” Dr. Foster said worriedly. “He’s the champion of this House and he could really-”

“Hurt me? He is nothing but a ruffian and a cheat. I fear him not. I look forward to facing him again in the near future.”

“You men and your rivalries. You’re of the same House and yet the testosterone overcomes everything else. You won’t need stitches by the way but you will feel the sting for a day or two. I can see the bruises starting to form on you, too. Jeez, wasn’t Heimdall regulating your fight?”

They all look towards the entrance to the healer’s rooms at the sound of heels approaching.

“Back to your rooms men.”

“Yes, Mistress.” The group echoed, leaving only Thor, Dr. Foster, and Balder. 

“It would seem that you two have caused quite a stir in this House. It is also apparent that you do not require a grace period either.” The Mistress of the House regarded them with calculating green eyes. “Heal and heal well, your first match in the arena will be in three days’ time.”


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's first battle and Natt Med Utskeielser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind but since Thor is the main character and his brother is not, I skipped over Balder's fight. I hope Thor's fight lives up to your expectations, I enjoyed writing it! If you spot any errors please let me know so I can fix them. Feedback is highly appreciated by the author, but aren't necessary for me to continue. Enjoy!

Thor and Balder parted as a slain man from one of the rival lanistas was dragged through the gate by two attendants. Balder was covered in scrapes and bruises - his match had been earlier in small tournament, luckily making his opponent (another rookie) submit rather than take his life. They had spent most of the week training hard, preparing as best they could for any type of opposition they would face in the arena.

“And finally, our closing match is here!” They could hear the announcer calling to the masses.

An attendant came up to Thor, handing him a sword and dagger before dabbing a clear fluid along his exposed arms and neck.

“What are you doing?” Thor hissed.

“As I am told, gladiator.” The young boy stated simply. “May the Norns favor you.” He gave him a quick bow and scurried off.

“It is rare for an upstart to claim such a place in our events...” The announcer droned on.

“Be careful out there.” Balder gave his younger brother’s shoulder a strong squeeze. “And come back. Alive.” 

Thor grinned and winked, tucking the dagger into his sword belt. “I’m a better warrior than you, Brother, and you had a three years’ head start. I shall be fine.”

“... from the House of Laufeyson, Thor Odinson!”

The gate was rolled up by another attendant, Thor using a hand to block out the sudden light as he walked out. He was hit by a wall of sound as he walked, the crowd roaring in anticipation.

“And he’s a pretty one ladies and gentlemen!”

Thor snorted, stopping at the center of the ring.

“And now, his opponent...!”

Thor frowned when he heard the piercing, animalistic roar, as did the rest of the crowd. The largest gate on the other side opened to reveal a hulking beast, Thor recognizing it as a bilgesnipe when it was exposed to the light. The crowd was stunned as the beast fought against the attendants steering it, the men eventually letting go and scurrying back through the gates, quickly rolling it down. 

 

Behind the gate Balder was in a worried frenzy.

“You have to be kidding me!” Balder cried. “Is this some kind of jest?”

Steve came from the shadows to stand beside him, the others trailing after him. “I’ve never seen this before. What he did last week must have upset the Mistress highly.”

 

Up on the platform above, Lorelei leaned over to her sister. “This is a bit much, is it not, Amora?”

“If he can’t best a simple beast, how could he possibly best another skilled gladiator?”

“You didn’t sic a monster on his brother. Or any others in their first fight for that matter.” Lorelei pointed out.

Amora humphed. “I did not.”

Lorelei shook her head and looked back to the arena.

 

Thor had the advantage of encountering these creatures before, often hunting one of the lesser males in times where the village was desperate for food. This was an alpha male though, twice the size of what he was used to hunting - its scales reflecting the sunlight, antlers sharp and dangerous, and its tail flicking to and fro in agitation.

The beast paused and sniffed the air, its beady eyes locking onto Thor before it bellowed in rage - Thor now understood what the attendant had dabbed on him, it had to be the pheromones of another alpha male. Suddenly it charged, just barely missing Thor as he dived out of the way. He would need to think of a plan and quick before he was mauled, there was two vulnerable spots on a bilgesnipe - on the females it was the underbelly and on males it was the mound that made up their testicles, the spot at the back of the neck was a mutual weakness of both, if one could find a way to reach it.

He could also use the broadsword to pry enough scales around the chest off so he could pierce its heart. Again, that would work only if he could get close enough, and as he dodged a sweep of its antlers, he knew didn’t have much of a chance. He had to try though.

He ducked and rolled as fast as he could when the beast charged again, sweeping his sword in an arc, a few scales peeling off with the force. While it was a step in the right direction, it angered the bilgesnipe further, its howl making Thor wince. A reflective stream of light off its scales blinded Thor, and before he could move out of the way the creature whipped its tail around, the impact denting his meager breastplate beyond good use and he was thrown across the arena.

With the wind knocked out of him, Thor desperately worked to unclasp himself from the junk metal as the creature approached. The beast stood over him and bayed, heaving itself on its hind legs, a massive foot aimed to come down on him. Taking his chance, Thor unsheathed the dagger and hurled it, hoping against all hope that his good aim prevailed. Luck was in his favor this day, the dagger landing true in the testicular mound of the beast, the sound wrenched from its throat was ear-splitting and Thor hoisted himself up as a shudder ran through the bilgesnipe. When it landed back on all fours he used the armor to reflect a ray of sunlight into its eyes, the monster raging beyond reason as it fought the pain to attack the blonde.

Picking his sword up on the way, Thor headed towards the gate where the beast was released into the arena, continuing to send it in an unstoppable fury. Thor stopped by the thick concrete wall, tossing the armor away and bracing himself; with another bellow it charged with as much speed and power as it could, head tilted down and antlers ready to penetrate flesh. The crowd held its breath as they stared at him like he was insane, but his focus was entirely on the alpha male.

 

“What is he doing?!” Balder tugged on the short strands of his hair.

“I think I get what he’s doing...” Clint squinted.

“He’s going to trap it.” Hogun predicted quietly.

Balder was gripping the gate tightly in both hands, hoping that his friend was right. 

 

At the last possible moment, Thor dove out of the way. The concrete was no match for the antlers, but after about a foot they lodged in deeply, the beast whining as it tried to pull itself out. Using one of the lamp holdings as leverage, he built up enough momentum to catch the lamp holding above it and then the one above that one until he was able to land on the beast’s back. He was horribly unbalanced with the struggles of the monster trying to free itself, but he kept upright as he stumbled forward. 

He spotted the weak spot where neck met back, and gripping the sword with both hands, he plunged the blade inside. Panting heavily, he repeated the motion again and again, ignoring the blood splattering his face and torso, concentrating only on the movements of the beast which were slowing with the increasing loss of blood dripping from its neck and mound. After a while the beast fell to its knees and slumped to the side, the stuck antlers the only thing that was keeping it from falling to the ground completely. Thor jumped off and staggered to the dirt, watching as the beast twitched for a few moments more before going completely still. 

The silence was almost unbearable before the crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the praise as he stumbled back to the gate from which he came, sending a scathing glare in the Mistress’s direction on his way, welcoming the soothing darkness as he crossed the threshold. He was enveloped in his brother’s arms instantly, the others coming around to offer their congratulations and positive energy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor was confused as he was roused from his sleep; he opened his eyes to find Sif and a redheaded woman leaning over him.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but your attendance is required.”

Thor groaned as he sat up, rolling his massive shoulders as he tried to work out some of the soreness. “Why?”

“It is the Natt Med Utskeielser. There is a tub for you to bathe in and we placed the things you need on the bed. Natasha and I will be waiting just outside the door; call us when you are finished.”

Thor pulled himself out of bed, divesting himself of his cloth and grab the soap and rag before sinking into the tub, just barely enough to accommodate a man his size. He already had one after his match with the bilgesnipe and made swift work of cleansing himself, but he took the time to thoroughly scrub his hair and scalp; he dried off just as quickly and pulled on the cloth that was waiting on the bed for him. This one was fancier than the type he usually wore, ceremonial in nature - the cloth cupping his manhood was made of a fine silk and a sheer, golden material dangled over his crotch and arse. He called for Sif.

She and Natasha came back in, Sif carrying various products while Natasha brought in a stool. He flopped onto it and the women buzzed around him in a frenzy, Natasha working on his hair and a blushing Sif coating his body with lotion, it didn’t hold any perfume or other overbearing scents and for that Thor was thankful. When they were finished Sif ran over and grabbed the mirror they had leaned against the wall near the entrance and with the help of Natasha she held it steady for Thor to look into.

His beard had overgrown since there was no real means of controlling it after his capture, but Natasha had done an excellent job of taming it down to what he was used to. His hair was half up and half down and if he turned his head he could see the braids that joined the rest of the strands in the leather thong that held it up. The lotion Sif had used on him made his golden skin glow in a way that accentuated his physique without it being feminine in any way. He would selfishly admit that he looked damn good.

Natasha poked her head out from behind the mirror, her face neutral. “Not bad.”

Sif licked her lips. “We should get you on your way.”

Carrying the mirror with them, the ladies guided Thor through a maze of corridors and just before he approached the threshold he was stopped by two guards, who clamped thick cuffs on his wrist. His jaw working furiously, he entered the room and found that he was the last one to arrive. The other gladiators were dressed in a similar fashion but donned different colors; he was settled into the back, easily spotting his brother down the row.

Amora paced in front of them as she addressed the crowd mixed equally with men and women of high status, their clothes and the way they carried themselves obvious indicators of vast wealth.

“I’ve explained the rules to all of you who are new to this night and those who are regulars have been vastly informed since your first night here. Should you violate any of the terms you will find yourselves not only barred from entering this House again but facing the wrath of my Master. I’m sure tales of his revenge are well known by now.” Amora smirked. “Now with the exception of Thor and Tyr, who will go to the highest bidders of the blind auction, you will be free to pick whomever catches your eye tonight.Tyr,” Tyr stepped forward. “You will be going with Madame Ran.” A pale, slender woman with wavy brown hair wrapped with silk came forward, Tyr taking her hand and kissing it before leading her off, Thor didn’t miss the way Amora watched out of the corner of her eye as the couple departed. “Thor, come forward.”

Thor pushed through the gathered men to the front, the private hall humming with murmured words as the lot looked at him with undisguised lust and awe. Two women near the front of the pack squealed with delight.

“Sol and Lofn...”

The two blonde women hurried forward, grasping each other and grinning brilliantly. If it wasn’t for the small differences that Thor detected with his keen eye, they could almost pass as sisters, both wore the same color dress, their accessories complementing not only themselves but their counterpart as well. Each blonde hooked their arm in Thor’s and led him away, Fandral winking and giving him a thumbs up when he looked over in the others’ direction.

They arrived in a private chambers moments later, the girls nudging him to sit down on the bed. The door was quickly shut and locked, Thor watching as they shed their clothes. He hadn’t the time to debate on his participation in this night, but after today’s battle with the bilgesnipe and the fact that he would be subjected to this whether or not he wanted to, Thor decided that he would let himself enjoy tonight. The women were fine in both face and form and it had been a while since he’d last lain with someone, the hunt had gone on for almost two weeks before his capture and it had been two weeks after.

He found that his cuffs had enough play in the link between them for him move as needed and he gestured the women forward, a stirring already in his loins as they eagerly joined him on the bed. He closed off his mind to everything but the basic need for pleasure, taking each woman in easy succession. He had them in as many ways as he could think of - on their backs, on all fours, he even lied back and allowed one to ride his cock while his face was buried between the thighs of the other - his ears picking up on their high pitched moans and cries and pleas.

He was coated in a light sheen of sweat when the guards finally came to retrieve him, his breathing heavy but his eyes still alert as he was guided to a room where he cleaned himself up and escorted back to his room, leaving the exhausted girls in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love!


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for such a long wait but life got in the way and the day I was going to post this I ended going to the hospital instead.

Loki almost groaned with relief when the carriage pulled up to the House. The talks amongst the leaders had gone on even longer than he had anticipated, his father and Bor seemed to have been on a mission to drag everything out as long as possible with boundary issues and near the end one of the other kings finally grew a backbone and postponed the discussion until the next conference.

A male servant scurried over and opened the door for him. “Welcome back, Master Laufeyson.”

“It’s good to be back, Anton.” Loki huffed as he climbed out, wincing as he stretched out his long limbs. “Lady Amora had other plans?”

“Mistress Incantare has retired with Gladiator Tyr for the evening, master.”

Loki rolled his eyes, could she be more obvious with the gladiator? “And her meddling sister?”

“The mistress has left her the task of seeing to the straggling guests.”

Loki frowned as they turned the corner. “Guests?”

“It’s the Natt, master.”

“Mmh, that’s right. It’s rather late, the gladiators should be returning to their chambers should they not?”

“The last few are on their way back, sir.”

They crossed the common area and reached the juncture where one set of separate hallways lead to the main chambers, main dining hall, and entertainment foyer and the other led to the training grounds, the gladiators’ rooms, and the healers’ rooms.

“Notify Lady Amora of my arrival at the earliest convenience. I caught word that Svad had returned from his scout and I wish to know the results of his and her judgment.”

“Yes, sir. Sir, if I may...”

“Yes?”

“Svad found quite the jewel on the outskirts of Asgard...”

That was all Loki heard as he turned the corner to see several guards escorting an unfamiliar man, a gladiator by dress, through the hall.

“Speak of the devil. He is who I speak of, sir.”

“Who is he?”

“Thor of Asgard. He has reigned undefeated since his arrival just a week after your departure. He has gained a reputation not only on the battlefield, but in the bed chambers as well.”

The amount of staring he was doing was uncharacteristic of him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the golden form now headed in the opposite direction. “That will be all, Anton. Be sure to send word.”

“Of course master.” Anton bowed and scurried off.

Loki continued to observe until the large man was out of sight. “Hm,” he turned and headed for his chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki was stirring sugar in his early morning tea when Amora finally graced him with her presence in his private sitting rooms.

“Ah, so you aborted your mission to abandon me I see.” Amora said as she sat down across the table from him.

“And they call me the drama queen.” Loki suppressed an eye roll and took a cautious sip from his cup.

A young girl quickly hurried over with the pot of tea and poured it for her. “You were gone for quite a long time. I thought something was amiss.”

“If it hadn’t been for one Howard Stark I would still be there. Bor and my father were even more insufferable than usual.”

“I heard that they were bickering incessantly over the eastern hunting grounds.” Amora dropped two cubes of sugar in her cup.

“For anyone educated in such matters it is clear that the grounds easily belong to Bor, and had it been anyone else I would have told my father to let it go, but since it wasn’t anyone else...”

“You prolonged it further and dare to complain?”

“I had business to take care of, my lady. I merely miscalculated how bullheaded they both are.” Loki nibbled quickly on a strawberry before sitting back. “And what of the goings on in my absence?”

Amora gave him a dismissive wave. “Svad brought in some new recruits, we settled them in. Same as usual.”

Loki sat forward again, clasping his hands on the table. “And what of this Thor?”

Amora bristled. “A lucky upstart is what he is. He arrived with a brother and a few friends. Nothing special.”

“Nonsense!” Lorelei interrupted, her heels clicking as she strode forth, nicking a chair from far away and setting it by the table to sit in. “You must have heard from one of the servants, I fear their lips move quicker than they claim that ours do. Have you seen him? He’s quite the sight to behold.” She waved off the girl with the teapot, more eager to gossip than drink.

“In passing.”

“His first time in the arena was with a bilgesnipe!”

Loki shot Amora a look. “Yet he still lives.”

“He took it down like a true huntsman!” Lorelei gushed. “He’s won every single match he’s been in, going untouched in quite a few.”

“He sounds like a true prodigy, and yet there’s a frown on your beautiful face, Amora.”

“I do not doubt he has some skill, but it is not hard to best the locals, it is why we reign here. Until I see him win in the upcoming tournaments amongst the other regions I will still have my reservations.”

Lorelei scoffed. “You still hold that grudge from when he put Tyr in his place?”

If she hadn’t had it before, she had Loki’s undivided attention now. “Oh really?”

“It was the end of his first week here, I believe. He believed that Tyr caused an affront to his brother and stepped up to challenge him! It was quite the tumble! The other gladiators had to pull them apart! There’s been tension between them ever since!” Lorelei rubbed her hands together. “I can’t wait for it to boil over once again!” Her face would surely split in half if her smile got any bigger. “And he’s grown quite popular in your monthly Natts - if the sounds coming from the assigned chambers and the tales are anything to go by. Amora has even been approached to let them have him outside of our monthly festivities.”

Amora’s expression was turning increasingly sour.

Loki turned to the servant girl. “Send word to have him brought here.”

“Yes, master.” She bowed and scuttled away.

Lorelei looked as if she was about to wriggle out of her seat and Amora stared at him, aghast.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“I will form my own opinions of this gladiator. He _is_ causing such a stir in _my_ House.”

Three guards arrived first and came to a hesitant stop inside the room, followed by Thor and the other three guards flanking him. He appeared even larger in the private room, looking up, his eyes were curious as he took Loki in.

“Master Laufeyson.” The lead guard bowed, the others following quick suit.

Thor just stood - his eyes now narrowed to slits - unimpressed.

“I have it on good authority that you have made quite the impression here.”

“I’m sure the cuffs and chains add to the appeal.” Thor responded.

“Take care of how you speak to the master.” The lead guard snapped towards him.

Loki waved him off. “It is not often for someone, a gladiator at that, to cause such a stir in my world.”

“I do try... _sir_.”

Everyone with the exception of Loki and Lorelei looked as if they were about to sprain something.

“Leave us.” Loki simply said.

Even Thor was surprised by the request.

“Are you mad?” Amora gasped.

“Leave us.” Loki repeated. “I will call for you if I have the need.”

The others filed out of the room, casting worried and confused glances over their shoulders as they went. The door closed behind the last guard and the room was suddenly quiet.

Loki stood and approached the gladiator, calm and collected despite the excitement building in his stomach. Thor stood stock still until they were now face to face, the blonde having the advantage of both height and size. Unable to help himself, Loki reached out, the tips of his fingers brushing along Thor’s smooth pectorals and hard abdomen. 

“What are you doing?” Thor asked quietly, his earlier menace gone.

“I think it would appear obvious.” Loki replied just as softly.

Thor’s chains rattled as he reached a hand up to stop Loki’s exploration. “Do not touch me.”

Loki barked out a laugh. “I believe you are without choice on the matter.”

Thor snorted.

“Ah, you don’t care for authority. I admit that I like that, but your defiance will not fit in this equation.” Loki smiled. “You came with a brother, did you not?”

Thor froze.

“You care not for your own well-being, but what of his?” Loki pondered. “You’ve obeyed thus far because of him, yes?”

Thor swallowed. “What do you want?”

Loki pretended to think, tapping his finger to his chin for effect. “I have three conditions to ensure your brother’s safety, they are non-negotiable. You will continue your duties to this house without fuss, you will respect those above your station, and from this moment forward you are mine to have as I see fit.”

Thor’s hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Are we in accordance?”

Thor exhaled a deep, shaky breath.

“Thor?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” Loki stepped back and propped himself up against the table. “Shall we put this through trial then?”

Thor frowned.

Loki quickly undid his trousers, pulling out his cock and stroking it to full hardness. “Come. On your knees.”

Thor closed his eyes and ground his teeth, his pride clashing hard with his word.

Loki made to stand upright. “Mh. I see.”

Thor sighed and did as he was told, his chains clinking as he got down on his knees - he glanced over at the door. 

Loki followed his eyes and smirked. “I guess you better make this quick, it would be a shame for someone to come in, wouldn’t it?” He tilted his hips forward, rubbing the head against the gladiator’s lips and smearing the precome on the tip on them. “Open.”

Thor shook his head at himself and opened his mouth allowing Loki’s cock to push inside.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you last eve. Your lips look just as wonderful around my cock as I had hoped. Suck.”

His face flushing in shame, Thor did.

Loki sighed, licking his thin lips as his fingers combed through Thor’s bobbing head. It had been such a long time since he last spent his seed so this encounter would be regrettably short. He began to roll his hips, Thor’s eyes widened and he choked as the head of Loki’s cock nudged the back of his throat. 

Loki was now panting harshly, his hips creating a steady rhythm that Thor had no experience to match, the urge to retch building higher and higher at the jabs to his throat.

Loki’s whisper of “Fuck.” was Thor’s only warning before his master came, warmth flooding his mouth with a bitter taste. Loki swiftly moved back as Thor continued to choke, spitting his spend on the black-dyed stone that made up the floor and retching almost violently.

“Mh, what a waste. I’m sure you’ll learn better with time.” Loki worked to fasten his trousers back up. “I’m afraid I won’t see you personally until the next Natt, but I will be watching from above.”

Loki took the time to compose himself before leaving Thor on his knees, waving over the servant girl and one of the guards. “I’m afraid our promising gladiator has taken ill. If you would clean his mess and take him back to his chambers for today that would be lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the disastrously long wait but I went ahead and finished my other fic so this one could have my full attention. This chapter is a bit on the short side but the next one will be the same length as the previous ones. Enjoy!

Balder frowned as he watched his brother from where he was practicing with Clint and Logan. Thor’s mood had declined steadily these last two weeks and when he brought up the topic, he insisted that he was fine. He winced as Thor dealt a harsh blow to their friend Steven, and had it been anyone of a lesser build it could have been crippling. Something had to give or his brother would cause grave injury to one of their fellow gladiators or remain too distracted for the upcoming event in another two weeks time.

He looked up and studied the balcony. Their master had arrived not too long ago and had presided over each of their training sessions since - he never stayed for too long, disappearing and reappearing like a ghost. Those snake-like eyes focused intently on the action and when Balder traced where he held his gaze the most he frowned, his eyes always came back to Thor. 

He prided himself off of his wits and it didn’t take him long to put two and two together, Thor had been called from breaking their fast all those days ago and hadn’t returned to the table or met them out on the training grounds afterwards. Something had happened and his brother was still stirring in the aftermath of it a fortnight later and it appeared that it to continue to do so. He turned back to Logan and Clint.

 

“You want to lighten up there a bit, big guy?” Steve gasped as his hand went to his side.

“My apologies,” Thor mumbled, lending a hand and hauling his friend back up.

“You all right there, Thor? You usually save the aggression for the arena.”

“I’m fine, friend Steven. You should go rest, perhaps have Banner take a look at your side. Again, you have my apologies.”

Thor walked away before Steve could say more, his eyes unwillingly glancing up at the balcony, his rage simmering as he caught a glimpse of emerald staring down at him. The sly smile that graced his face sent Thor’s teeth to grinding, his gaze now intensely locked on the practice dummy he was stalking towards. 

It had been absolutely humiliating to be helped up by the guard and watch as the servant girl cleaned the mess he made. He knew that she was suspicious of the thick globs and he had no doubt that the guard knew what it was, he had kept his gaze to the floor the entire time he was escorted back to his room. He knew his brother suspected something was up, he was barely able to look Balder in the eye now and had done more than his fair share of trying to avoid him since the incident.

He would do this for him, and maybe one day he would be able to meet his brother’s curious and concerned gaze head on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor stretched the muscles in his neck and rolled his shoulders, hopping from foot to foot as he got ready for his bout. Used to the onslaught of the sun once the gate was pulled up, Thor strolled out into the arena to the cheers of many hundreds, if not thousands of spectators. He would not let them break his concentration, no matter how good of a warrior someone is, if they are distracted they are weak; he focused only on the challenger before him, a man who was twice as wide as he was tall - he would be a worthy opponent to take out the violent side of his frustration and humiliation on.

He watched as the other gladiator soaked in the praise he was given, Thor observing him carefully and his stance was casual but one move could change all of that.

“How are ya, Barbie?!” The idiot yelled over the yells of the crowd. A Midgardian then.

He just cheated himself out of a swift match or death.

The Midgardian was the first to attack - Thor had learned many battles ago not to be the first on the offensive (“Always get a feel for your opponent before you counter, give yourself a chance to learn their weaknesses before they can learn yours when you strike.” Heimdall had said.), his father had told him something quite similar when he picked up his first practice sword - he hadn’t completely mastered his balance while striking with the axe he wielded, and that would soon prove to be his downfall.

It looks like the battle he had been hoping for would not live up to his expectations, it was a shame really. It would still take his mind off of things so he decided to humor himself and tease the Midgardian a bit. He dodged his attacks, tapping him on the back or shoulders with the flat of his blade, earning a few laughs in the process. He spun on the balls of his feet and kicked him in the rump, sending the man onto the dirt much to the amusement of the crowd.

The Midgardian roared in his humiliation and swung wildly once he was on his feet. Time to end this then.

Thor ducked the axe coming his way and kneed his opponent sharply in the gut. He slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of his head, the man falling back down to the ground in a daze; he was about to deliver the killing blow when the man held up two fingers - the universal sign of surrender. Thor moved back to let him up and the man took a cheap shot, grabbing a handful of sand and tossing it in his face.

Thor’s reflexes allowed his eyes to be spared, but his opponent swept his feet from under him, Thor grunting as he hit the ground. He swiftly rolled out of the way when his opponent’s axe came down and he bellowed his rage, throwing his sword to the ground when he came back up, much to the delight of the crowd. He charged the man, easily evading the swing of his axe and his hand shot out, colliding harshly with the axe-wielder’s jaw - knocking him off his already precarious balance. He forcefully pried the axe out of his hands as he stumbled back and he tackled him to the ground, spitting profanities at him as one hand clutched at the man’s throat and the other met his face in a tightly balled fist.

His opponent tried to turn and upend him, only managing to trap himself once Thor fought him and got an arm around his throat.

“Finish him! Finish him! Finish him!” The crowd cried in a bloodthirsty chant.

Thor looked up at the balcony, and his master gave him the slightest nod in return. Growling with his eyes still locked with Laufeyson’s, he jerked roughly, the loud snap of his opponent’s neck sounded followed by the cheers of the crowd. His hard gaze stayed on the balcony has he got up and lifted his fist in the air, the volume of the crowd going up a notch.

Loki gulped subtly - no, not out of fear, but at the quick thrill of lust that crept down his spine.

“He’s quite the warrior,” Loki turned to the woman sitting next to him on his right, visiting Lady Ēostre of Alfheim, “between him and your champion Tyr, what is the rest of us to do?”

“Sit back and watch, m’lady.” Loki grinned.

Ēostre giggled before leaning closer. “I heard tonight is the night of your famous mingle, is there chance of me swaying you for a night in his bedchambers?”

Loki frowned. “I’m afraid you shall go wanting, Lady Ēostre. He is taken this Natt by another.”

Ēostre pouted. “Such a shame. I heard his prowess in the arena is thoroughly matched by his prowess in bed.”

“Mh.” Loki turn his attention back to the last opponents - Tyr and the champion of Lord Geirröd’s House. 

He struggled to wrestle down his laughter at how fast the match came to an end, only allowing the other champion to live so that he could face his shame when he returned home. His men wouldn’t meet true challengers until the annual championship next month where gladiators from all over both Jotunheim and Alfheim would come, but it wouldn’t hurt for them to practice on the gladiators of the neighboring areas around them.

He looked over at Amora before standing, holding his arm out for her. “Shall we go?”

“We shall.” Amora stood and took his arm. 

 

\------------------

 

“Who am I to be entertaining tonight?” Thor asked, running the wet cloth up and down each arm.

Sif was quiet, her eyes caught between the admiration of Thor’s form and the exit.

Thor paused and turned to look at her. “Lady Sif?”

Sif sighed. “You have been specially requested by Master Laufeyson this Natt, Thor.”

Thor clenched his jaw and turned back to washing away the remaining grime of the day. So the runt decided to call upon him himself.

He didn’t think he would have a shot at revenge so soon, because make no mistake, he wouldn’t waste this opportunity being as passive as he had been their last encounter. The unexpected thrum of anticipation was already running wild inside of him.

He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update a few days ago, but the little brat I call niece got me sick. Though I'm still suffering I toughed it out enough to crank this out for you guys and gals.

Thor looked around the room he had been left in. It held all the unnecessary grandeur Thor thought it would - he could fit his home in this these chambers twice and there was a combination of gold, green, and black all over the place. The walls were aligned with different tapestries, maps, and the errant bookshelf, filled to the brim with books of all kinds. There was a balcony just ahead of him, the drapes a sheer green with a mix of black satin.

He didn’t get much further in his observation before someone cleared their throat. He turned to see his master push similar drapes aside from a canopy and slink off a bed big enough to fit four or five people comfortably. He was dressed in a robe that cut off mid-thigh and his hair was slicked back as usual, the stark contrast of the black of his robe and hair against the paleness of his skin was quite striking and his legs went on endlessly, not that Thor was one to notice such things.

That smirk was firmly in place as he approached the gladiator, doing a slow lap around him to take him all in.

“And they foolishly say that perfection is unattainable,” Loki mumbled as he went around again, cool fingers tracing the warm, golden expanse of skin, the solid lines of hard-earned muscle - all glistening tantalizingly in the the candlelight with the aid of the lotion each gladiator were authorized to have smoothed on them.

He was magnificent.

“Perfection is an ideal - nothing more, nothing less.” Thor responded. “You would be a fool to pursue it as it does not exist... _sir_.” He added as an afterthought.

“Such words.” Loki stopped in front of him. “And here I thought all you knew was how to defend and kill.”

Thor looked over to the bookshelf. “I may not have been afforded with the extensive education of a noble but I am no simpleton.” 

“Mh,” Loki’s eyes traveled down his front. “One doesn’t need to be a scholar to know what I expect to happen here tonight.”

Thor bristled. “If you mean to mount me your intentions will not be well received, my lord.”

“And why ever not?” Loki stepped back and gave him a mock look of surprise. “Such scathing refusal from a man without choice,” he reminded him, his smirk firmly back in place.

It wasn’t something that he condemned, plenty of hunters and warriors back home did it when their hunts or adventures have gone on for far too long or made it a common practice in their non-discriminant village, but the thought of having it done to himself had him fighting back an unpleasant shudder. He wasn’t one for words, but he had to find a way to talk himself out of this. The beginnings of an idea began to form.

“Be that as it may,” Thor started with a tilt of the head. “You did not call upon me for such.”

“Oh?” He had his master’s interest.

“I have a reputation in this House and it is a great improbability for it not to have gotten back to you.”

Thor saw something flicker in those green orbs and it was then that his idea became a solid plan. He wouldn’t take his revenge in the form of spite, he would take it in the basest of manipulation. He stalked forward.

“You were born to power and influence, with everyone doing as you please. I have an inkling that you have never had your requests denied and I doubt you have ever let someone else have control.” Thor was now in his personal space. “But you have wondered what it might be like.” Thor bunched the fabric of Loki’s robe and yanked him flush against him, eliciting a gasp from his master. “In the back of your mind you have imagined someone handling you with ease, making you beg, taking you apart with the simple feel of a touch, a kiss, a cock.” 

Thor frowned. “You have not had that though. No one would dare take the liberties that you so obviously crave.” Thor let him go and Loki stumbled back, the gladiator offering up his chained wrists. “Release me, and you shall have that and more,” he waited a beat before dropping the volume of his voice. “ _Loki_.”

Face increasingly flushing, Loki’s hands fumbled around his person before revealing a key, his hands shaking as he unlocked the cuffs binding Thor’s wrists, each one falling to the ground with a loud clang. Thor wasted no time grabbing Loki and throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him over to the bed, dumping him on the silk clad surface and quietly observing him. He normally held no attraction to men, but Loki radiated a sense of androgyny that he could work with. Wiry muscles clashed with the faintest hint of curves, the angular structure of his face clashing with his doe-like eyes and soft lashes, and the timbre of his voice clashed with the lilt of each word he spoke. 

He ran his hand up one of those long legs, almost marveling at the softness. Yes, he could make do with this means to an end. Now wasn’t the time for exploration though, there would be another time for that, he would make sure of it by the end of this night. He would have Loki pining to have him back in his bed. He tugged the tie holding the robe together loose and wrestled it off of him, pulling down his short and oddly constructed smallclothes too.

Thor chuckled. His master was already hard with want from his words alone. He perched over him and bent down to nuzzle at the base of Loki’s throat, moving up as he went.

Loki pushed at him. “Thor, not there!”

Thor wrapped his thick fingers in Loki’s hair and pulled harshly, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Loki began to struggle as he sucked on the spot, but Thor used his superior weight to keep him down until he was finished, pulling back to observe his work. It was already flushing the color of good wine. It was beautiful amongst the pale skin surrounding it. He dipped down to his chest and latched on just under his left nipple, creating an identical mark. 

When he reached a bony hip he bit down harder than he had on his neck, Loki whining at the pain that flared as the skin broke. He was still painfully hard when Thor looked down and Thor would begrudgingly admit to his own arousal. Speaking of which, he looked around for some way to ease the entry - he wasn’t a total sadist - and saw a vial peeking out from under one of the numerous pillows - he grabbed it before pushing himself off the bed; Loki backpedaled until he was able to lay his head on a pillow.

Thor stripped himself of both his boots and his cloth, taking silent glee in the widening of Loki’s eyes and the hitch of his breath. Thor climbed back on the bed, pulling at the stopper on the vial with his teeth, coating his fingers with the oil inside. He’d rather just get to the point but he knew there was a boundary that he shouldn’t cross, lest it end in his death or that of his brother and friends should he be accused of rape. If he had to prepare him he would do it his way. He stoppered the vial again and reached between Loki’s now spread legs to trace his entrance. He had a vague idea of what to do, having had to prepare his female paramours too in order to accommodate his girth.

“Just do it already!” Loki hissed when Thor had spent more than enough time at his perineum.

Thor pushed it in abruptly, but immediately went back to his languid pace as he worked him open, adding a second and finally a third after long stretches of time. Loki clutched the sheets and gasped as Thor brushed over the slight bump in Loki’s passage. Curious, Thor went for it again, earning a whine for his efforts. He kept his pace slow as he continued to tease it, watching as a flush of red rose from the base of Loki’s neck to his hairline.

“Thor...” When he imagined it from Thor’s words, he thought this would be a lot rougher, he had no idea that this sedate pace would be just as damnable, if not worse than rough treatment. “Please -” he choked off when he was orgasm hit unexpectedly with the firm press of Thor’s fingers, streaking his stomach in white ropes.

Thor paused, watching him come undone on his fingers. He resumed fucking him, Loki whimpering at the overstimulation. “Thor...”

“Mh?” Thor didn’t budge, but he did offer some mercy by bypassing Loki’s prostate.

Loki could feel himself getting aroused again, his wilting erection returning with a vengeance.

“Thor.”

Thor smirked but still kept up with what he was doing, he would have him beg for his right to be fucked properly.

Loki knew he would regret this but he needed the relief that Thor wasn’t willing to give without prompting. “Thor please, just fuck me already. Please, please, _please_.” he panted.

“As you wish.” Thor went back for the vial, coating his length thoroughly before positioning himself at Loki’s entrance. With a crooked smile, Thor slid in slowly.

Loki was sure that if he had the strength, he would throw Thor over his balcony. The stretch was uncomfortable with the slightest bit of burn, but it was nothing he didn’t expect when he first got a look at how well endowed Thor was.

“I swear upon the stars,” Loki began when Thor pulled back after bottoming out. “If you don’t - _ah_!”

Thor snapped his hips forward, setting a rough pace. Loki wound his legs around Thor’s waist and tried in vain to match it.

“Is this good enough for my lord?” Thor grunted, teeth bared.

“Yes, yes, yes. A-ah!” Loki clawed at his biceps with blunt nails, stars flashing before his eyes when Thor changed his angle and slammed against his prostate. “Right there.”

Thor nuzzled the side of his face, sweat forming around his brow as he leaned down to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Scream for me, Loki.” Thor hauled him up into his lap and sat back on his haunches, hitting Loki’s prostate on every brutal thrust now. “Let the guards out there hear how well their master takes a cock.” He winced in pleasure on a particularly deep thrust, Loki was tighter than even the errant virgin or two he’s taken in both his time here and back at his native village.

Loki squeezed his legs tighter around him, his arms thrown around Thor’s shoulders as he became more vocal. His dripping arousal was trapped between them, rubbing against Loki’s flat stomach and Thor’s sculpted abdomen. “Thor, Thor, Thor...” he chanted loudly as Thor clutched his hips in his large hands yanked him forward on each thrust, sweat clinging to both of their bodies now.

Loki let out a shrill cry, his body first going taut when his orgasm hit, then wracking with shudders as he began to spill between them. Thor followed after him with a soft grunt, his seed coating Loki’s walls. Loki twitched as he tried to recover, not noticing how Thor remained hard inside of him. 

In the meantime Thor took in the disheveled hair, the completely flushed and sweaty face, and the calculating look gone in favor of one full of incredulity.

“You...but y-you just...” The gladiator hadn’t even softened.

“Indeed, but I find that I’m not quite satisfied.” Thor beamed. “Do you have one more left in you?”

After the second climax he just experienced he didn’t think he could manage any more. “Thor, I-I can’t -”

“I believe you have one more left.” Thor began thrusting again. “Perhaps even two.”

_Oh gods._ Loki thought to himself. The incessant whispers and giggles from the ladies of this court and others about Thor’s stamina weren’t just mere gossip.

It was going to be a long night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Eight

Amora peeked up as she sipped her tea. “Mh, how nice of you to finally join us.”

Loki didn’t reply and flopped onto the chair across from her, nearly shooting back up at the pain that sparked through his lower extremities.

Amora snorted. “Did you have an accident?” 

Loki shot her a dirty look as his tea was poured, adding a few cubes of sugar and stirring much more aggressive than necessary.

Lorelei, seated to Amora’s right, sported a devilish grin and leaned forward. “Or did someone have fun last eve judging by how he missed breakfast entirely. At least you managed to make it for our afternoon tea. You look as though you still need a few more hours of sleep.”

Loki helped himself to some of the fruit available.

“Was it Thor?” she asked. “The ladies were lamenting that he was off limits for the night.”

Loki took a sip of his tea.

Lorelei giggled. “It was, wasn’t it? How good was he? I’ve heard the rumors-”

“Will you cease your incessant babbling?!”

Lorelei stared at him for a moment before she dissolved into laughter at the hoarseness of his voice; Amora just observed him with a certain knowing in her eyes.

“Your voice is near gone. You must have truly enjoyed yourself!”

Loki pushed his chair back abruptly and stood carefully, leaving Amora and her cackling younger sister with as much dignity as he could muster. Before he could really register his destination his feet automatically took him to the balcony overlooking the training grounds. His eyes unwittingly sought out the familiar long, blonde hair and massive shoulders.

“It’s intoxicating isn’t it?” Loki turned to find Amora standing in the archway. She stepped forward to stand behind him, her green orbs searching for her own gladiator. “The danger of it all at first. Lying beneath all of that power that could easily be used to harm or kill you, but instead it is focused solely on giving the utmost pleasure.”

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.

“He brings you to the very brink before snatching you back from the edge each time, manipulating you as he would an opponent on the sands of the arena,” she looks over at her long-time friend, “and when he finally allows you what you so desperately need, it feels as if you’ve died and gone to Valhalla. You feel disgusted with yourself at first - that you would stoop so low as to seek pleasure from a gladiator, but you find that those who are of upper class will never compare to what you’ve had with him. And after you realize that, you’re hooked. You know that’s why the Natts have become so popular.”

“I have fed that need and it is thankfully out of my system.”

“But it is not.” Amora countered. “One night will never be enough, Loki. This I promise you.” 

Loki opened his eyes the same moment Thor glanced up, his eyes flashing mischievously as he shot him a cocky smirk and a quick wink, and all the images of what happened the night before flashed before his eyes - he couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through his body. He was glad that none of the servants were here to witness this small loss of control.

No. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Norns, how he wanted more! Even the soreness wasn’t enough to chase away his desires. What had Thor done to him?

 

\--------------------

 

“You’re in a better mood I see, brother!” Balder commented as he dodged another playful poke.

Fandral ducked in and moved to tap Thor’s shoulder with his blade, only to end up in a headlock. “Nothing like a good Natt to recharge one’s spirit!” he panted as he was released.

Thor didn’t reply but continued to toy with his brother and friend. Balder didn’t need him to say anything back, he was glad to witness a glimpse of the boisterous brother he had known before this all happened. It made his chest feel lighter.

Thor broke away from them and moved to the pump on the other side of the grounds, equal parts drinking and basking in the cold water that came out of the spout. He shook his head like an animal would, slinging water in all directions. He chanced a look at the balcony to see Loki’s eyes on him; he glanced around himself to make sure no one was really paying attention to him before shooting his master a wink and smirk, reveling in the way the pale man gripped the railing.

He would admit to himself that last night had been incredible - it had been some of the best sex he’s ever had and that’s saying quite a lot, and by the wails he was able to pull from that pretty - _pretty?_ \- throat and the scratches that littered Thor’s back and sides underneath his armor, it _was_ the best sex Loki had ever had. He’d enjoyed himself immensely and that alone would aid in his increasingly clearing plans for his future and that of his brother and friends here. He would see that they were free at the end of this.

“Ah, our little upstart.”

Thor whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Tyr, who was leaning casually against a beam supporting a smaller balcony.

“The foul-playing champion.”

“Key word, _champion_.”

“What’s going on here?” Balder asked as he approached.

Tyr regarded him with an insincere smile. “Can’t fellow gladiators trade word while resting?”

“With the history between you two? I would be hard pressed to believe you seek to have pleasant conversation with my brother.”

“I was actually looking to inquire after his Natt. He was rumored to be called upon by the master of this House.”

Thor’s hands clenched into fists. Balder shot him a glance out of the corner of his eye, he hadn’t missed the little display from his brother just moments before.

“The master isn’t known to be on the...receiving end of such affections. I was going to ask after your _physical health_.”

Thor stepped forward, only to be tugged back by his brother.

“It’s not worth it. _He’s_ not worth it.” Balder advised. “Words are only words, brother. Let us go.”

Thor begrudgingly made to follow after his brother.

“Ergi.” Tyr muttered.

“Damn.” Balder said and despite his own rage at the insult to his brother he tried to grab him again but Thor was too fast, slamming hard into Tyr and taking them both to the hard ground.

Shouts were heard all around as both gladiators and guards ran toward the scrapping pair, trying their best to pull Thor and Tyr apart.

“ _Enough!_ ”

All activities ceased and all turned to where their master and mistress was now standing, anger visible on both their faces. Their master pointed in the direction of the very outskirts of the House.

“I will _not_ have such insolence!” he spat. The ire that was lacking in his hoarse voice was more than made up by the venom in his eyes. “You escaped proper punishment the first time due to my absence but now you are not as fortunate. Take them to the holes, three days!” A mute horror passed through the crowd of guards and gladiators - several of them shuddering - and even Amora lost some of her steam at the sentence. “Now!”

The guards rushed forward and captured Thor and Tyr, dragging them off in the direction their master had been pointing in.

“Back to your training.”

The gladiators scattered, throwing glances at the two men being carted away.

“What are the holes?” Balder asked, his voice worried and rightfully so.

“Exactly what it sounds like.” It was Logan that answered, his face and voice as serious as ever. “It’s a hole in the ground leading to a small space underground just barely enough to fit a man, especially one of Thor and Tyr’s size and a bucket. The tunnel down is just big enough to push them in and get them out by rope. The walls are too smooth to try to climb your way out, you’re fed just enough to keep you alive, and you’re subject to the elements until your time is up.”

Balder blanched. “You mean my brother could die?”

“If mother nature is unkind, yes. Some have drowned in unfortunate times of heavy rain. Others freeze to death in the winter months. There are a handful that die of disease. And still there are those who find some way to end their lives down there. Even the strongest of minds have broken in those holes.”

“You speak from experience.” It wasn’t a question.

“Back in my early days here.” Logan confirmed. “It only took the one time. It seldom takes two.”

Balder could barely concentrate on his training after that, his mind far away on the outskirts of the House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Nine

The sentence didn’t start until the dawn of the following day.

The remainder of the day he was thrown in wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either. He spent most of it smarting over Tyr’s words and his time spent with Loki. He accepted that there would always be tension between the two (and he would admit it very begrudgingly on Tyr’s behalf) greatest warriors of the Laufeyson’s House. He knew that Tyr was trying to rile him up and despite his warrior’s instincts he let them get to him - the other gladiator had no idea what was at stake for him if he denied their master and he wasn’t even the one on the receiving end! He wouldn’t let that happen again unless he was in a position to do something about it that wouldn’t land him in here again.

His mind turned to Loki, no, _Master Laufeyson_. Had he expected some kind of special treatment after last night, similar to what Tyr had received? He got some comfort from the fact that Tyr had been shoved down a hole not too far from him, a lot of good his position with the mistress of the House got him, eh?

The close confines were awful, the bucket held a distinct smell from past usage, the food - stale oats or wheat overrun by water - was terrible, and the night was cold, but it was bearable.

 

The morning of the first official day was when things started to take a bad turn. Despite the pleasant, if not a bit warm, weather of the past few weeks, he was woken up - stiff limbs and all - to the drops of chilly rain on his skin. That’s when the feeling of being caged in reared its ugly head and he felt something akin to anxiety start to squeeze at his chest. He took deep breaths to calm himself, but as the water reached past his thighs, worry began to swirl with the anxiety. 

The mornings and nights in Jotunheim were notorious for their fluctuation in cold temperatures, even in the hottest months of the year - it ranged anywhere from being mild (much like last night) to feeling like an Asgardian winter (much like now) to being below freezing (much like the harsh stories of his youth of both an excruciatingly painful death due to being frozen alive and survivors coming back with missing limbs and appendages from the black freeze).

Even when the biting rain stopped - at hip level - it was still cold, and it would take an astounding amount of time for the water to go anywhere. The mud water felt grimy against his skin and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from shouting out at the injustice, his rage coming to the forefront of his increasing fear and helplessness, knowing that he would either be ignored or no one would even be there to pay him any mind.

In the afternoon the bucket’s stench saturated in the water and the smell almost gagged him with its strength as the world heated up around him. He wouldn’t spill the contents of his stomach though, the added foulness would do him no good. Despite this, it growled with hunger and now his bladder was faintly itching to be relieved, but being surrounded by his own urine would only encourage the urge to throw up and increase the chances of an infection or disease. The daylight went on and on at a snail’s pace, Thor’s bottom numbing as he waited it out.

He was only to be fed during the night, he surmised as a bowl was precariously lowered down - refusing to eat would only add to the odds against his survival so he shoved down the cold, tasteless gruel, with his bare hands as his utensils no less. It was in no way satisfying and the access water only served to tease his bladder into aching. The night grew colder and suddenly the silence was filled with his depressing thoughts. If he stayed still for a long time the water’s surface would began to freeze and for the first time he wondered if he would make it out of this place alive.

The morning of the second day brought even more rain, the sound of it hitting the surface of the water that was already in the hole made the strength to keep the contents of this bladder at bay dissipate quite a bit. The morning was no warmer or colder than the previous, but now the water was just halfway up the firm muscles of his abdomen. If he didn’t get out of here soon, the weather alone would be his demise. 

It wasn’t until the afternoon that he stood and tried to find purchase in the tunnel leading up to the surface of the ground. Attempt after attempt proved to be failures, no matter how hard his fingers tried to dig in or scramble for purchase he couldn’t find the means to pull himself up. His hands were numb and bloody when he finally gave up and splashed back down; having them exposed to the rank water could prove to be fatal or at the very least leave him infected, but after holding his arms up for as long as he could, they flopped down into the brown water.

When his gruel came that night he was forced to eat like an animal, his hands no longer an option now that they had been immersed in the water. He slept sitting up that night, waking often to right himself as he slid down in his sleep.

The entirety of the third day was a blur to him, he only remembered snatches of what happened. This particular morning was an outright downpour, the end results leaving only his head above water. It was a constant struggle to keep moving so that it stayed that way and his energy was slowly zapping away, the poor meals he was given at night providing no extra help to his stamina. 

There was a dark voice in his head now, telling him that it wouldn’t be so bad to just sink down into the water and just rest for a while, that his brother and friends would understand if he didn’t come back up. That voice got stronger and stronger as the day wore on and he couldn’t find the strength in him to do anything but watch the gruel swing that night until the bowl tipped over, the solid weight of the bowl full of cold slop hitting him directly across the hairline - Thor could feel both the gruel and his own blood drip down his face.

 

It was during the next afternoon that the guards came for him. A system of three mirrors was set up: one to catch the light, one to manipulate the direction and one to shine directly down into the hole for visibility purposes. With only the women being slender and quick enough to go down and hook the gladiators to the thick rope, two servants were instructed to aid them, a job that Sif herself volunteered for. She climbed down the rope with the harness and immediately felt the drop in temperature and she could smell both the foul water and urine and the scent of...blood?

Sif scurried down the rope much faster now, her heart dropping when she caught sight of the gladiator. His lips were blue and his usually golden skin dulled with the impending hypothermia he would soon experience if he wasn’t suffering from it already. He was floating aimlessly in the tight space. The water was freezing even through the layers she wore when she made contact and it pushed her to move even faster, her hands almost fumbling as she strapped Thor in. As soon as she was finished she tugged desperately on the rope and it tightened even further as the large team of guards began pulling.

There were murmurs when they finally reached the surface and Thor state was revealed.

“Get him to the healers!” Sif screamed. “Now!”

She looked over to where the other team hauled Tyr out, his condition somewhat better in that he bore no injuries but he still had a blue tinge to his skin. Sif found that she could care less about his health, she had saw what transpired between the two before the fight broke out and it was Tyr’s fault that they were in this condition, he couldn’t leave well enough alone. She turned and hurried after the guards running towards the House.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Are you satisfied with yourself?” Amora spat as she paced Loki’s private rooms.

They had just come back from the healers, Banner having given them the full details of Thor and Tyr’s condition. Both gladiators were hypothermic and Thor had the added threat of infection via the cut on his head and the wounds on his hands - they were teetering on the brink of death.

Amora continued with her rant. “You couldn’t just whip them? They are the best gladiators in our ranks and you seek to end them over a petty quarrel?”

Loki knew that she was only angry on the behalf of Tyr, but her logic for both gladiators was sound - he decided to ignore her and her squawking. He had been angry and apathetic during that first day and his punishment had the desired effect: servants, guards, and gladiators alike put on their best fronts, trying to avoid his ire as he stewed at the sheer nerve of those two, none wanting to be the next one sent to the holes.

When the rain started coming in he felt the first stirrings of concern. He had shaken it away with disgust and continued about his day as he normally would, but the cold of the night heightened his worry as did the following two mornings of rain. There was a reason Jotunheim has gone unconquered over the centuries, it was a ruthless terrain once the sun went down and he had begun to second guess his reaction as he thought of how his gladiator - _gladiators_ he chastised himself - was fairing. Even the toughest of men stood little to no chance against the harsh elements of his homeland when she decided to unleash her potential.

Now he sat in a chair on the balcony overlooking the House in all its glory, silently regretting not taking a less harsh but effective punishment. Would Thor survive? For the sake of his ever increasing legacy of course, the gladiator was quickly making Laufeyson an even worthier name than it already had since he’d first crowned Tyr as his champion.

He exhaled deeply through his nose. He had long since learned that he could lie to everyone but himself. Thor had been doing his duty as a slave and protecting his brother that eve, he could only imagine what wench Thor put in his stead to be aroused enough to fuck him. He himself hadn’t needed any imagination, Loki preferred his own kind and Thor was physical perfection from head to toe.

He allowed his mind to drift back to that night: the way Thor had spoken those titillating words with the deep rumble that was his voice, those rough hands on his bare skin as he lifted him with little effort, the way his teeth sank into his skin, that first devastating climax he’d reached with Thor inside of him, being bent, folded, and maneuvered to be used in every way possible until his senses could handle no more and those massive arms around him guiding him back to Earth after each high...

Loki fumbled for the ale he’d requested and downed it all in one go. He wouldn’t do this to himself, couldn’t do this to himself. Especially after only one night. Especially for a gladiator. Before it properly registered in his mind he bypassed a fuming Amora and headed back down to the healers’ rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for non-con. Feel free to skip this chapter if you want, I'll do a nutshell recap in the next chapter.

The road to recovery was one of the worst Thor had ever experienced. His body working along with the help the Jane and Banner gave him to literally thaw itself out was borderline excruciating. But what originally started out as a pain worse than any flesh wound he’s received since he took up his first practice sword slowly morphed into the feeling of pins and needles that finally ebbed into nothing. It had all taken the better part of three weeks with the added threat of his hands and the cut on his head.

He hadn’t spoken since his punishment save for his clipped answers to a few standard questions put to him by the healers but he wasn’t exactly traumatized by the experience, although it did leave its mark on him and was something he didn’t want to have to go through a second time.

The stench of the bucket, the tasteless and watery gruel that barely kept the growls of his stomach at bay, the cold rain, the even colder mornings and nights, the feeling of being closed in, the sense of helplessness at his situation, the whispers that had just begun to permeate his subconscious, the slightest touch of insanity that had brushed across his mind, and thinking that he just might not make it out alive just before darkness took over his shivering body that last night. 

He was angry. Livid even.

He was back at square one with his rage and the gladiators that weren’t his brother and friends from home intelligently avoided him like a disease on both the training grounds and the canteen, not wanting to tempt some of that hostility their way. His brother gave him worried glances but said nothing about his time in the hole, he just gave his younger brother’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze and for that Thor was grateful beyond words. 

Some of the more seasoned gladiators who had been where he’d been gave him a nod of both understanding and respect, for it was now his understanding that not everyone came back from those holes alive. Tyr didn’t pay attention to him and he didn’t pay any mind to Tyr, it was better that way it seemed; Thor would rip his head from his body with his bare hands if he so much as spoke in his direction. They had most of Heimdall’s attention when they trained now, those golden eyes almost unwavering - he had a feeling that the two times he’d been in conflict with Tyr their mentor had allowed it for whatever reason. He’d showed more than once that he was quick enough to stop a quarrel from happening between fellow gladiators, so what made the two of them so special as to hold off until things truly escalate into something physical?

The hatred for the Laufeyson had faded to an extent with their last encounter but now it was back and burning low in the pit of his stomach and it flashed bright every time he looked up and saw the little monster staring down at him from his regular spot on the balcony. He didn’t know what he would do once they were alone again, but this fire inside of him would not be satisfied until he took some measure of revenge against him, consequences be damned at this point in time.

 

That chance didn’t come until the following week on the House’s monthly Natt. He let the anger fester as he bathed and was primped and preened for the master. The little snake was nowhere in sight when Thor was released from his cuffs, but he and the Einherjar that led him inside could hear the splash of water. They guided him to the slightly ajar door of the bathing room and left him there, Thor needing no further instruction to slip in and close the door.

The room was lit by a multitude of lanterns and a sweet smell floated around, its origins leading to the huge tub in the middle of the floor. Loki was leaning against one of the many curved edges, his arms spanned out and his head tilted back, putting the expanse of his long, pale neck on display and his hair was plastered to his skin all the way down to his shoulders. Without opening his eyes to look up at him, Loki motioned for him to join him with a wave of the hand.

It burned Thor with how casual he was and he shucked out of his boots and threw the cloth he wore to the ground before stomping over, nearly splashing water everywhere when he dipped inside. Loki’s eyes opened then, studying Thor with those sharp eyes.

“Thor...” he sighed. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “I-”

Thor closed the space between them and crushed their lips together. Loki moaned and pressed himself bodily against the solid rock that was Thor’s frame. Those large hands had a firm grip on his hips and he knew that he would have large prints in the shape of said hands in the morning - it was a good thing, the marks from their last coupling had long since faded. Loki shoved a hand between them and circled Thor’s member, slowly stroking it to its full hardness.

Thor pulled away, removing his hand and forcing him around; he felt Loki relax as he pressed his lips against his shoulder blades, placing small kisses along the pale skin.

“Thor, we can’t do this properly here.” Loki panted. “We should move to the bed.”

Thor ignored him and nipped at his shoulder, pressing further against him.

Loki couldn’t recall exactly when things began to feel off, but when he tried to move away he found that that large body had him trapped. He felt his blood run cold when those calloused hands parted his buttocks; he realized Thor’s true intentions and his arousal fled in moments. Oh Norns no.

“Thor please, no!” Loki began to struggle, but to no avail. Thor was too strong. “Take your pleasure in a decent manner and leave me unattended, beat me if you will, but don’t do this. _Anything_ but this Thor, please!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears and as Thor positioned himself at Loki’s unprepared entrance, Loki couldn’t help but think on Amora’s words ‘ _Lying beneath all of that power that could easily be used to harm or kill you, but instead it is focused solely on giving the utmost pleasure’_. It would be the former this time and a shrill cry bubbled up from his throat as Thor forced his way inside him with a sharp flick of the hips and a low hiss.

Loki had never experienced a pain this intense in all his years and he hoped that he would never have to endure it again. Each cry and sob bounced off the thick walls of the bathing room as Thor fucked into him - to what extent he wouldn’t know until after this was over but the new flares of agony that ripped through him suggested that he was being torn. Any attempts to escape was dissuaded by the steel bar of Thor’s arm locked around his waist and the hand clamped around his throat and Thor’s distaste when he did try was punctuated by a particularly harsh push that would force the tears already trailing down his cheeks to flow harder.

With Thor being as large as he was there was little to no chance that he wouldn’t brush past Loki’s prostate, and it just added to the grave humiliation he felt when his cock began to stir back to life at the stimulation. To his great shame, after several more well-placed thrusts he came, the white strings mixing in with the tainted water around them. He didn’t know how much longer it took, the haze of pain from his abused passage and overstimulation clouding over his senses, but Thor finally came with a grunt and the feel of his wetness spilling inside of him was searing.

Loki’s lithe body shook with uninhibited sobs as Thor slid out and pulled himself up and out of the tub, drying himself off with a towel before donning his cloth and boots and seeing himself out.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Loki got up from the chair he had been half sitting, half lying in and made slow progress to the doors when he heard a tiny knock.

“Mister Laufeyson?” Jane eased inside and gave him a once-over as she shouldered her bag.

Loki turned and gritted his teeth as he shuffled one foot in front of the other to get to the bed. Jane wasn’t a slave and she wasn’t an indentured servant, she had been hired on by Loki and had exclusive permission to address him as ‘mister’ instead of ‘master’ like the rest - her skills as a healer, or doctor as they called them in Midgard, were valuable and envied by other Houses. It had cost a small fortune to establish and supply the strange energy she needed for her even stranger machines in a world that didn’t approve of the mass destruction of land in order to power these ‘electrical’ objects. She was kind and respectful of his title and best of all, she was as discreet as healers came.

“The way you’re walking, did you hurt yourself or -” Jane paused and stared in mute horror as Loki dropped his dark trousers - there were large, dark handprints on his hips and around his throat and dried blood was plastered all around his buttocks and it didn’t take a genius to know where it had come from. “Mister Laufeyson...”

She dropped her bag on the floor and ran into the bathing room and came back out with a wet cloth and a small dish of water. Loki lied down on his front and tried to cast his mind elsewhere as she cleaned him as gently as she could, flinching and fighting the instinct to tense every time she brushed against his hole. She left him again and he heard more water running before she shuffled through the bag she picked up and placed on the bed beside him.

Coating two of her now gloved fingers in ointment, she first used one, then the second to spread it around inside of him, Loki biting back the tears of indignity and pain as she worked.

“I know you’re not gonna tell me who did this, so I won’t ask but just take this,” she placed a small jar on the bed, “and apply it just as I did twice a day - one in the morning and one at night before bed. If you would like me to I could apply it for you?”

Loki pushed himself up with a wince. “No thank you. I would prefer I do this on my own.” 

“And if the pain is too great take a sip of this, no more than twice a day, at least ten to twelve hours apart.” Jane placed a vial of off-blue liquid next to the jar.

Loki nodded. “I thank you for your assistance at such a late hour Dr. Foster.”

She kept casting him worried glances as she packed her stuff away, but said nothing. Just as she was about to leave, Loki called her name. “Yes, sir?”

“I would appreciate it if you pretend as if you never saw this.”

It wasn’t an insistence.

“Yes, sir.”

She left just as quietly as she came.

Loki fought off the blurriness just long enough to put out the lanterns, set the vial and jar on the table next to his bed, and pull on new trousers and a light tunic. Once he slid into bed, he let his mind drift to what occurred just hours ago. He had expected Thor to be angry and he had every intention not to apologize, but to explain the reasoning behind the punishment he’d doled out. 

But then Thor had kissed him much to his surprise and he so foolishly allowed himself to get lost in it. He’d been an imbecile to think that Thor would ignore what had happened in favor of seeking the pleasure they’d found their previous time together. And then he’...he’d...

Loki finally succumbed to the onslaught of tears once again, his shoulders shaking even if his sobs were quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an odd turn for me, but I find it fitting. Hm.

Thor ducked the swift swing of the sharp blade and slammed his shield into his opponent’s gut, following it up with a shot of the foot. The cheers of the crowd were a distant roar in the back of his mind as he split his thoughts between the battle and his atrocious actions earlier this week.

How many times had he looked down upon men who took others to bed without their consent? The sheer irony that he had become one of those barbarians made his heart clench.

The first thing he’d done after returning to his chambers was spill the contents of his stomach. Once the haze of rage had dissipated all he was left with was emptiness and regret, followed by fear. What would happen to him now? To his brother? To his friends? He lied awake for most of the night, for every time he closed his eyes he could feel the struggle of Loki trying to break away, he could see his shoulders shake with the tears he was trying to keep at bay, and he could hear the broken sobs as he left the room over and over.

That worry soon gave way to a heavy guilt when no one came for him the next day or the day after that or the days following, and every time Thor looked up at the balcony overlooking the training grounds and see the familiar figure gone the guilt would gain an insurmountable weight in his chest. He wanted - no _needed_ \- a chance to apologize. 

He snapped out of his inner turmoil when he felt a sharp flare shoot up his left arm. He looked down to find a neat slice that traveled from his bicep to his elbow, a thin trail of blood oozing from the end. It was the first time he’d sustained an injury since he became more in tune with the arena. There were gasps amongst the crowd and his opponent got bolder, doubling his efforts to bring Thor to heel.

 

Up on the balcony both Loki and Amora sat up when Thor’s adversary managed to strike him.

“He’s distracted.” Amora whispered.

Loki didn’t comment, it was true. No matter how troubled their relationship - could he even call it that with only two encounters, one of which was non-consenting? - was, Thor was still well-liked amongst the masses and pulled in more earnings for Loki than quite a few of his other gladiators combined. He was more useful to him alive than dead.

 

Thor sidestepped the next few swings, he would need to end this quickly, his lingering thoughts would get him killed here. Using a combination of both his strength and agility, he launched an offensive attack, driving his opponent back in surprise at his sudden vigor. He dropped down and swept his opponent off his feet with an arc of the foot, stomping down on his wrist and kicking his sword away. Pressing the heel of his boot down more firmly, he waited until he heard the crack of bone before looking up to the balcony.

“Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!” the crowd chanted all around him.

He not only sought the choice of which end this man would meet this day, but to convey how much he needed to see Loki in private, to speak to him.

_Please. I don’t deserve it but allow me this._ His mind screamed.

His master was as intelligent as they say his is, for his immaculate brows furrowed before he gave a curt nod in return.

Blood spouted in a vicious arc when Thor sliced the man’s throat, Thor hopped back but still managed to get splattered by its warmth. He looked up at the balcony once more to find Loki’s eyes still trained on him, he tried to channel as much gratitude as he could to the pale figure and raised his sword in his name.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki involuntarily tensed when he heard the knock on the door, the tell-tale sounds of chains on the opposite side of the door alerting him to who had arrived.

“Enter.”

He held his tongue and waited until the gladiator was deposited into the room. He wanted to hear what Thor had to say for himself.

“Loki-”

“Master Laufeyson or sir.”

Thor winced, though Loki couldn’t see because his back was turned. “Master Laufeyson, I apologize-”

Loki whipped around. “Was it worth it?”

“Gods no, I-”

“It better have been,” Loki stepped up with a courage that was fueled by anger and a sharp sense of betrayal. “I have never treated my gladiators with as much disrespect as you showed me. I have only punished those who are deserving and whether you started what happened or not, you _were_ deserving!”

Thor looked down in shame.

“I was going to offer my own apologies. Sif had spoken to me about what had occurred just that morning. I was going to find some way to make it up to you even, a rare privilege since I’m not one to apologize often.”

“I am sorry. I was put in such a position many times in my youth and those memories and that helplessness gave way to carelessness and rage. If you must punish me do as you see fit but I beseech that you not harm my brother or friends for my mistake.”

Thor’s little admission had left him curious, but it would take more than that for him to be back in his good graces, just this morning he could _still_ feel the lingering effects of the attack. “You will make this up to me.”

Thor looked up. “Of course, Master Laufeyson.”

“Does your brother or friends know of this?”

Thor gave pause.

“Well?”

“No sir.”

“Good. You will tell them not of our deal, but of our liaison.”

Thor gave him a stunned look.

“I was content with having you every Natt but as of now I will have you whenever and wherever I want you and you will give me the respect I deserve during our encounters. Am I understood?”

Thor could feel disbelief warring mightily with anger, he tried to repress the anger - it’s what got him in this position in the first place.

“I said am I understood?”

“Yes, Master Laufeyson.”

Loki shook his head. “How dare you take forcefully for revenge what I was more than eager to give you willingly?” he asked quietly.

Thor’s eyes flicked back down to the floor.

“The way you felt inside of me that first time was every bit as incredible as I knew it would be. Even more so.” Loki looked away, where was he going with this? “I’d heard of your talents from the many ladies of this court and those surrounding it. I thought I would repulse you with my desires that eve, especially with your reaction the first time we met.”

He heard the chains and turned to see Thor approaching him as one would approach a frightened animal or small child.

“What did you think of?”

Thor frowned.

“What did you think of in order to mount me? Did you think of the many women you’ve conquered? Perhaps a significant other you were snatched from?”

“No to both.” Thor replied. “I did not need to.”

It was Loki’s turn to frown.

“I may have had no choice but to serve you but it was a most pleasant duty. You have your own beauty. Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool.”

“This doesn’t excuse you from what you did to me.” Loki reminded him. “I must ask where the sudden change of heart came from. You are still a slave and I your master.”

“I am many things, but a monster is not one of them. Had we met under any other circumstances, this would be very different.”

“Had it been under any other circumstances, we would have never met.”

“Ah, you’re royalty. You would not be caught dead on the outskirts of a lowly village unless it is to pass through in your fortified carriage.” There was no malice in his words.

“With thick curtains so I would not have to see your face.”

Thor gave the barest hint of a smile, Loki knew the real thing would be absolutely stunning.

“I was supposed to yell at you for what you did to me and send you back with your punishments.”

“I truly am sorry for what I’ve done, Master Laufeyson.”

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Loki.”

“Sir?”

“When it’s just us you may address me as such.”

“I do not deserve such privilege after what I’ve done.”

“Should I make it an order then?”

He earned an actual laugh from the gladiator. He sobered quickly though. “What had you been hoping for? That night?”

“The first night? Or-”

“The second.”

“I had been hoping for a repeat of the first. After that first encounter I understood fully why Amora covets Tyr.”

“You wanted us to be something similar.”

“You are a god among mortals. How could I not?”

“Your expectations of me were unrealistic then.”

“I’ve since learned that.” 

“I expected to hate you. I did initially.”

“And now? You feel pity?”

“Remorse is the better term. I find it hard to hate someone I’ve shared immense pleasures with.”

Loki pursed his lips. “I am beginning to believe that this won’t be punishment at all for you.”

Thor shrugged. “I would be a willing participant.”

“Unless I were the one to mount you?”

The hard reaction was immediate. Thor said nothing though, he had no right to refuse after what he’d done and in his position as a slave.

Loki didn’t comment further on it. “You would be with me as Tyr is with Amora?”

“Yes.”

“If you allow me to mount you without resistance you will be forgiven and the threat hanging over your friends and brother will be revoked.”

Thor swallowed both the thick lump in his throat and his pride. “If it would make up from my transgression and spare those that came with me....you have my word.”

“It would.”

“Then so it shall be.”

“Good.” Thor heard a jingle as Loki closed the remaining space between them, the familiar clank of the chains being unlocked filled the quiet space. “What better time than now while I have you?”

“N-now?”

“‘Whenever, wherever’ still stands Thor.”

Thor swallowed again. “Very well then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, as I said over on Hold On, the internet's been off and we've been fighting with it since it got turned back on. Thanks so much and have a bit of smut for your patience!

Thor inhaled deeply and tried to calm his racing heart as he felt Loki climb onto the bed behind him. Loki had given him enough leeway to choose which way he would be taken, and Thor opted for being on his hands and knees. He wouldn’t be able to go through with this if he had to be face to face with Loki. He could see Loki reaching for the oil out of the corner of his eye and steeled himself as best he could.

His mind recalled the things his father had taught him about what it meant to be a man and a warrior. Back in his village, men who submitted to other men were regarded as lesser, even if only the truly outspoken villagers were the only ones that had the nerve (or hate) to call them ergi. Though his father was not one of those that spoke out, he could see the quiet disapproval for those who indulged in such acts - it was easier to ignore it when Loki was the one being taken, but now that he was in this position, he could think of nothing else.

He tensed when he felt the tip of one of those nimble fingers trace his entrance.

“I had an inkling that this would be more difficult than it should be,” Loki sighed. “Relax Thor, your tension will do you more harm than good.”

That didn’t make Thor feel any better, his body still locked tight. 

He jumped when a hand brushed his hair to the side and he felt thin lips pressing against the nape of his neck. Loki nuzzled the smooth skin of his back, planting kisses all around while still rubbing against him with that finger. 

Loki reached down and began to stroke Thor’s soft member, feeling it twitch to life in his hand. Thor took a deep breath and Loki felt some of the tension relax in his body. Having found the right direction, Loki continued his ministrations and pushed the tip of his finger inside. Thor went rigid again, but Loki only continued to work him with his other hand - Thor was now completely hard, his body proving eager while his mind screamed for him to get away.

Loki thrust his finger in and out until he was able to bury it all the way inside of Thor, and gods, he was so tight. Of course a man like him would not let another mount him, and the knowledge that he would be the only one allowed to do so made his cock unbelievably hard.

“It’s not so bad, is it?” Loki asked when he felt Thor relax minutely. “You are in luck, I would think. My fingers are nowhere near as thick as yours, and though I am of a size, I don’t have quite the girth and length you possess.” He kissed the nape of the gladiator’s neck again.

Once he was confident that he could take another, Loki added a second finger to go in with the first, working against the resistance that Thor presented him with.

“You are awfully tight,” Loki voiced his thoughts from earlier. “It will be extraordinary to be inside -”

“Silence!” Thor grunted. It was enough that he was doing this, he didn’t need to hear Loki wax poetic about his arse. It added insult to injury with the strong twitch that his cock gave at Loki’s words, which he was sure that Loki felt. He heard the raven-haired man chuckle. Damn it all.

His hands unconsciously clenched in the sheets and his eyes widened when he felt a sudden pleasure flare from within him, where Loki’s fingers - now three - quested.

“Ah, I was beginning to question if you even had one of these.” Loki thrust his fingers against that spot again and Thor felt breathless. Pulling his fingers out and releasing his hold on Thor’s cock, Loki used the oil to coat his length liberally.

Thor felt a new kind of tension when he felt something larger than those three fingers prod at his lax entrance.

“Relax Thor.” Loki instructed before he pushed inside.

Thor felt like his breath was being punched from his lungs as Loki breached him. No, he wasn’t as large as Thor himself and Thor was thankful for that small mercy - there was no real hint of pain, just discomfort but the implications of what was happening made it hard to take in air.

Loki groaned once he was fully seated inside of Thor’s heat. He had been correct in his assumption, Thor felt marvelous. He reminded himself not to immediately rut into Thor like he wished he could, since this was Thor’s first time and his ego wouldn’t allow him to go about this like some eager youth.

He slowly began to thrust, his hands resting on Thor’s hips. The room was silent save for their quick breaths and the sound of skin connecting with skin. When Loki reached back down he discovered that Thor had softened considerably and he began to stroke him again, it took longer this time for Thor to respond but he did in due time.

Thor grunted when he felt that shot of pleasure again, biting his lip to keep any other sounds from escaping. While Thor was pliant beneath him and enjoying the assault of both his hand and cock, he was keeping himself at bay and Loki would have none of that. Loki kept his angle true and pasted himself to Thor’s back, his lips finding the gladiator’s ear.

“It is all right to enjoy yourself like this, Thor.” Loki murmured. “There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing, with you giving yourself to me. You are a seeker of true gratification in an act so carnal as this, do not let the stigmatism of others deny you of this. There is no shame in it.”

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block his words out and fight the building pleasure threatening to override his synapses.

“Let go, Thor.” Loki tightened his grip on Thor’s cock and sped up the movements of his hand. “Let. Go.”

Thor cried out at a particularly sharp thrust that nailed that pleasure center dead on.

“That’s it. That’s it.” Loki panted, kissing the shell of his ear. “By the gods you feel incredible.”

“Nngh.”

He nudge the side of his face against Thor’s and the blonde took the hint, turning his head so that their lips met, their kiss a mere mix of tongues as Loki sped up. The sudden clenching around his cock took him by surprise and warmth covered his hand, triggering his own release and his free hand clenched on Thor’s hip.

Loki just managed to pull his hand back before Thor collapsed onto the bed, Loki following him to prevent an unwanted yank of his sensitive member. He eased out of Thor slowly, wiping his spend on one of the corners of the sheets before tumbling down next to the gladiator. He observed the pensive expression the blonde directed at the pillow beneath his head.

“Was it so bad?” he asked softly.

Thor regarded him with those intense cerulean eyes clouded with the last dregs of orgasm, he was silent for a few moments before issuing a quiet “no.”

“I shall not ask this of you again.” There were too many demons associated with Thor’s receiving of him, his slightly guarded expression told Loki that.

Thor nodded.

Loki sighed and rolled off the bed. “We should head to the baths.”

Thor got up to follow him with a wince.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Balder frowned as he observed his brother. He’d been off since his sentence to the holes and the change in his demeanor was even more skewed throughout dinner, Thor having skipped training all together this afternoon. He couldn’t hold his tongue on the matter any longer, he would seek the answers he so desperately needed tonight.

He followed Thor back to his room and frowned as he sat down cautiously on the bed, his face scrunching up as he removed his boots. “Do you require anything brother?”

Balder sighed and closed the door behind him. “What’s going on Thor?”

For the first time in his life Thor actually considered lying to his brother, but the earnest concern in those familiar blue eyes and the principle of honesty he wore like a plate of armor itself stopped him. “Sit,” he patted the space beside him. Balder took the proffered spot and regarded his brother carefully.

“You recall that I have been summoned separately from the rest of you recently?”

“Yes.” Balder nodded.

“Those summons came from Lok- Master Laufeyson himself.”

Balder frowned at the slip, but said nothing.

“It really began an afternoon the month prior to the first Natt of his return. I will not go into the details of the encounter but it was in no way pleasant and the threat of your life and that of our friends had been issued should I not obey his wishes. It was his pleasure in exchange for your safety.”

Balder’s jaw flexed in anger.

“I’m sure you could deduce what happened then.”

Balder remained silent but Thor knew he understood.

Thor regarded him with a look. “I did what was necessary that Natt, but I would spew nothing but lies if I told you I did not enjoy having him.”

“That is why Tyr called you ergi.”

“Yes. After our punishment nothing but rage harbored in my heart and I would seek revenge at any cost.” Thor shook his head. “It was not worth it.”

“What did you do, Thor?” Balder dreaded the answer.

“I took that which he would have given me freely.”

Balder reared back. “What were you thinking?! The sheer repercussions of this-”

Thor patted the air in surrender. “I would ask that you let me finish.” He took a deep breath. “I regretted it with all that I am. The blood. The screams. The crying.” He throat felt tight.

“That’s why he was not present during our training.”

“Yes. He summoned me again after the games.” Thor looked down at his hands. “He lifted the threat from over your heads once he received what he wanted.”

“Which was?”

Thor’s eyes were back on him and it only took a moment before the realization hit Balder with the force of a harsh kick to the gut. Thor’s quiet behavior, the faraway looks, and his careful sitting...

“You gave what you had taken.”

“Yes.”

“Thor, I-”

“I gave it willingly.” Thor found something oddly interesting on the stone floor. “He would have us the way that the mistress and Tyr are.”

“And you agreed?”

“I did.”

“Even after he rescinded his threat?”

“Yes.”

“He will continue to take you as a woman?”

_You are a seeker of true gratification in an act so carnal as this, do not let the stigmatism of others deny you of this. There is no shame in it._

“I was told that he would not ask that of me again.”

Balder didn’t believe that for a moment. “Where will it go from here, Thor?”

Thor’s laugh was just as confused and uncertain as his expression. “I have not the scantest idea, Balder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll learn more about the Jotunheim Winter Tourney in the next chapter.

Thor managed to pull out before collapsing on his back, his eyes closed as he fought to catch his breath. He didn’t startle when the slim figure attached itself to his side, the jet black covered head resting on his hard chest. He unconsciously began to run his thick fingers through the sweaty curls.

It had taken quite a bit of care to gentle Loki into trusting him inside him again - peppering kisses along his upper back and the nape of his neck when he tensed and stroking his flanks and speaking in soft tones when he whimpered in fear or apprehension - but once he had, it was on rare occasion that he wasn’t called to Loki’s chambers.

He hated to admit it, but over the last two months he had grown increasingly fond of the young prince and recently, instead of them just fucking and him leaving, they would sit and talk for a time or share a late meal before things took a turn for the intimate. The change in their dynamic had seem so sudden from his point of view and most likely to others should they know but he was slowly coming to terms with it.

His bouts in the arena had been affected by this new development, he entered the arena with as much enthusiasm as one could when fighting to the death. Did he hate it? Of course he did, he fought for his life for the sport of others and he wouldn’t stop looking for ways to get his brother and friends out of this before one of them succumbed to an opponent but for now he would say that he was rather content.

Loki practically purred and nuzzled his chest, relaxing even further into him, earning a chuckle from the gladiator. He exhaled deeply when the other calloused hand caressed along the smooth, pale skin of his back, causing him to shuffle even closer to Thor.

“I do not believe you can get any closer than you are now.”

“Shut it you.” Loki mumbled drowsily, his eyes drifting closed.

“Are you going to sleep? I will have to leave soon.”

“Under whose orders?”

Thor sighed. “Loki...”

Loki mimicked the action. “I know. People will gossip. Besides I have a counsel to attend tomorrow morn.”

Loki had been trying to get him to stay overnight for some time now, but Thor would rather them not be any more obvious than they possibly already were. The slim man nuzzled into his chest again, the soft skin of jaw and his dark curls brushing past Thor’s sensitive nipple, eliciting a small spark of arousal that went straight to his groin.

“Very well.” Thor nudged him on to his back and hovered over him. “Shall we lie once more before I depart?”

“Fine.” Loki huffed but still he offered more of his neck to Thor’s kisses. “If I am late meeting with the other masters and mistresses it will be all your fault.”

Thor reached for the oil. “I will gladly take the blame.” He leaned down and captured Loki’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki blinked as the bright light outside the dark carriage nearly blinded him when the door was opened. He allowed Amora to exit first and climbed out gracefully after her.

Amora took a deep inhale and adjusted her posture - not that it really needed fixing. “Let the games begin.”

“Who better to play them than us, m’lady?”

It was getting closer and closer to the fourth and final tournament of the year. Jotunheim’s Winter Tourney was the biggest tournament of the year and it was fast approaching. The masters and mistresses of each House competing met to discuss regulations, bouts, and winnings a fortnight prior to the event.

“Loki.”

Loki rolled his eyes and Amora stifled a giggle as both turned to see Malekith approaching.

“You look lovely as always, Mistress Amora.” he said, though his eyes were trained on Loki.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Malekith.” 

“My thanks. Shall we?” He gestured to the entrance to King Laufey’s castle.

The trio walked in together, a flurry of activity erupting all around as servants did their biddings. His father never failed to scale up the grandeur when foreigners came, for he couldn’t be bothered with extravagance outside of the tournament and other visits of the like.

“Loki!”

Speak of the oaf and he shall appear out of thin air.

“Father.”

Laufey threw an arm over his shoulders and Loki stamped down the urge to shake it off. “You will be participating this year, yes? You have two champions and several formidable fighters this year.”

“I have not been one to further your glory, Father. That is for you to do and you to do alone.”

“And what of your own? You seek the attention as much, if not more than I.”

“We will see.”

Loki left it at that as they entered the council hall, masters and mistresses from all over the nine realms seated at the massive table. They took their places, Laufey at the head of the table and Loki to his left, Amora to Loki’s left and Malekith right across from them.

Laufey cleared his throat and the noise died down instantly. “I would like to welcome all of you to our precious home for the Annual Jotunheim Winter Tourney, the oldest gladiator tournament in the world. Alfheim was the victor last year so we will begin with their winning master, Lord Hrinmeer.”

Loki tuned most of the discussion out, sipping the wine a passing servant sat before him, taking in his peers (ha!).Most were either what passed for middle aged in their realms or around Loki’s age - there were very few masters and mistresses that were Laufey’s age or Bor’s. It wasn’t until Malekith spoke up that Loki took a reprieve from his people watching.

“Of course I will be entering Farbauti into this year’s tourney. He grows restless in his schedule of training and sleeping. Unless there are none worthy as his opponent?”

A small silence fell before the murmurs began.

“The advantage you have with him is most unfair!” Master Surtur of Muspelheim slammed down his goblet, others shouting in agreement.

“You doubt your gladiators’ skill?” Malekith remained nonplussed. “It is my right as a competitor. I will even allow two gladiators to face him instead of one this year.”

“He’s faced dozens and came out the victor! It is a waste of gladiators and resources for those gladiators! We have no true match for him, we should see him retired!” Master Ulik announced, to a chorus of “I agree!” from all around the table.

“That’s where I think you are wrong, Ulik.” Malekith turned to Loki. “I believe he could have some true competition this year.”

Loki flexed his jaw and out of the corner of his eye he could see Amora cover up her stricken expression by taking a hefty sip of her wine.

“Your champion, Tyr, has proved that he is quite the warrior.”

“Indeed he has.” Loki replied tersely.

Amora dug into his knee under the table.

“And Thor has made a monumental impact since his first appearance in the arena.”

Loki felt his heart drop and his insides grow cold. “While Tyr may be in form to rise to this challenge, Thor has only been in the arena for a handful of months. I will admit that he is not seasoned enough to face Farbauti or even join the tournament.”

“I disagree. I was present at his debut in the arena when he took on the enraged bilgesnipe and emerged completely unscathed.” Mistress Volla of Asgard reminisced, fanning herself.

That wasn’t wholly true.

“I have heard the accounts of his victories myself.” Laufey nodded and Loki’s eye nearly twitched in irritation. “I propose this. A man must yield or be unconscious to count as a victory. No fatal blows are to be dealt until the final day of the tournament. Loki, my son, your House shall be competing this year. Tyr and Thor will bring much glory to not only your House but Jotunheim in its entirety as well.”

“You are so sure that they will make it to the final day?” Master Frey of Vanaheim raised an immaculate brow.

Laufey lifted his goblet and everyone else followed suit.

Loki finally turned his harsh gaze over to Malekith who smiled and winked in return.

He knew that Tyr and Thor would make it to that final day and he was sure that Malekith had a hunch that they would too or he wouldn’t have brought them up.

The gauntlet had been thrown and Loki’s pride wouldn’t allow him to back out of this.

Amora looked as if she might be sick.

“We shall see. Here’s to the millennial anniversary of the Jotunheim Winter Tourney.”

The cheers of the hall were grating to Loki’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get to how they got where they are now, don't worry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
